Head Over Heels for a Granger
by Recreational Writer
Summary: Fleur falls for Hermione during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fleur must woo Hermione and convince her of her love for her. Unfortunately Hermione has plans of her own. Femslash Fleur/Hermione.
1. Asked Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all the characters belong to J. K Rowling.**

**Ok so yes this is a femslash between Hermione and Fleur. I hope whoever reads this likes it I plan to take it for a couple of chapters. I do appreciate reviews so please R&R it will defiantly help give me incentive to finish the next chapter faster.**

**Fleur**

"Fleur what is ze matter?"

"Oh nothing, it nothing at all," replied Fleur to her little sister.

"Fleur you 'ave been staring at zat 'ermione girl since we arrived," said Fleur's friend, Jacqui.

"I 'ave not!"

"Sure keep telling yourself zat," said Adelynn. "Can you please pass the butter?"

The Beauxbatons Academy had arrived at Hogwarts two weeks ago and ever since Fleur had seen Hermione she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Fleur had never felt this way about another person before. She knew no matter what she'd make Hermione hers. So far they'd only talked a couple of times and neither times had been pleasant. Hermione thought Fleur was a pretty little air-head, and Fleur, for the most part, thought Hermione was nothing but a book-worm eager to please her professors. Normally Fleur denied her attraction to the young Gryffindor. Though, as soon as she saw Hermione all objection tended to disappear.

"Earth to Fleur, you are drooling," said Jolee.

"Oh…ummm...sorry."

"It is ok. I can see you were busy staring at 'ermione again."

"I was not" replied a rather grumpy Fleur.

"Why don't you jus' tell 'er."

"Zere is nothing to tell and anyway she does not feel ze same for me."

"'ow can she not you are very beautiful...all the boys drool over you."

Before Fleur could reply they were interrupted by a red headed boy they had seen drooling over them upon several occasion. It hadn't been missed by Fleur that this was the same boy whom Hermione was friends with.

"Oh….uh…uh…your…your…Beautiful!" The last part came out as a yell. The girls were slightly frightened by the red headed boy. No one said anything until a frizzy haired girl came up that the Beauxbatons recognized as Hermione.

"Ron, come on!" said a very exasperated Hermione.

"Oh we do not mind" replied Fleur hoping Hermione would be happy with her response, but apparently she only made things worse.

"I'm sure you didn't but if you don't mind he is coming with me now. Come on Ron!" She said angrily as she dragged off Ron.

"Well zat did not go over well," said Gabrielle a small empathic smile crossing her face.

"I do not know what she could possibly see in 'im." Fleur eyes narrowed in the direction of the departing friends.

"You are far better looking Fleur, 'e is no competition." They tried to calm Fleur for they had noticed the tell tale signs of jealousy creeping across her face.

"I am no longer 'ungry if you will excuss me," she said as she got up to leave the Hogwart's dining hall.

"What are we going to do about zem?" asked Adelynn after Fleur was out of ear shot.

"I zink we should 'ave a chat with 'ermione. Fleur 'as not been 'erself lately," replied Jolee.

"I agree we should go talk to 'er immediately," agreed Jacqui.

"Non, I zink we should wait until she is alone but we will 'ave to get rid of the red 'eaded boy," replied Jolee.

"Zat should be non problem, 'e seems quite infatuated with us."

"I agree, so after breakfast zen," asked Fleur's little sister.

"Oui!" came a cheer from the Beauxbaton table.

**After breakfast…**

The Beauxbatons found Hermione and Ron down by the Quidditch pitch. Harry was off doing detention for Professor Snape. The Beauxbatons had made Gabrielle stay behind. She was Fleur little sister and if Fleur found out that they had involved her in their scheme to get Hermione and her together there would be hell to pay. Ron was ridding around on his broom and showing off for Hermione. The whole time, Hermione just sat looking uninterested reading a book.

"'ello zere, we were wondering if we may 'ave a word" asked Jolee.

"I don't know what you could possibly have to say" said Hermione.

"Oh who is your friend, mademoiselle?" asked Jolee winking in Ron's direction. She felt disgusted having the red headed boy gawk at her like that, but it would all be worth it if it helped Fleur.

Ron flew down almost falling off his broom, "Oh….uh…uh my my name is…."

"His name is Ronald Weasley, what business of it is yours?" Hermione didn't like the Bauxbaton girls. In her mind, they were just looking to play some cruel joke on her friend.

"Hermione be nice!" cried Ron glaring out Hermione. Hermione just glared back.

"Zank you Ron. We were wondering if you'd show us ze lake?" asked Adelynn.

"Oh…uh…um…sure."

Both Adelynn and Jacqui went off with Ron leaving Jolee and Hermione alone.

"I'm jus' going to get down to it. Fleur likes you quite a bit, although I do not see why. What could you possibly offer 'er?"

"I resent that. Anyway, Fleur has no feelings for me in fact we hate each other."

"Oh really zen prove it to me. Go 'ave dinner with 'er by the lake tonight."

"What!"

"You 'eard me. 'ave diner with 'er tonight."

"Why would I do that?" asked Hermione completely shocked.

"Jus' promise me you'll be zere?" Jolee was becoming impatient from Hermione's lack of understanding. _Why did she have to be so stubborn?_

"Wh.." Hermione was cut off.

"She really likes you no matter whether she can 'elp it or no'."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really know nothing about Veelas, do you? I was told you were smart my mistake."

"Watch it." Hermione warned.

"Well, what else would I say to someone who obviously knows nothing? 'ere read this book and be at the lake at eight." Jolee pulled shrunken book from her pocket which immediately became it's normally size as she handed it to Hermione.

She walked away and Hermione looked at the book she had been given. It was entitled _Veelas and Their Mates_ and a page had been dog eared. She assumed that meant that's the part she was supposed to read. She sat back down in the grass and started to read.

**Fleur**

"What do you mean you talked to 'emione," yelled Fleur.

"Fleur calm down, I just 'ad a little chat with 'er I thought she should be aware of your feelings." Jolee began to back away from the increasingly angry Veela. "I also told 'er she was to meet you by the lake at eight. So you can zank me now."

"Thank you? 'ow could you do such a thing. I must go apologize to 'er immediately, and you are coming with me."

Jolee grabbed Fleur's wrist as she started to head for the door. "Fleur you could go apologize to 'er, or you could get ready for your date," Jolee said trying to get her friend to see reason.

It finally hit Fleur she had a date with a Hermione Granger. "She agreed to come?"

"Well not no exactly but I do believe she will be zere. Now, let's get you ready for your date."

**Well hmmm review if you want more.**


	2. Preparing for the Date

**Disclaimer: I own non of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

**Fleur**

"Come on Fleur! It's almost eight o'clock" yelled Camille from outside the carriage.

All of the Beauxbatons had agreed to help Fleur get ready. After awhile Jolee (the more adult one in the group) kicked them out saying, 'they weren't helping and that she would just help Fleur herself'. After all Fleur was _her_ best friend.

"Come on Fleur, just decide. You'd look good in either dress" said an exasperated Jolee.

"I can't decide I want to look perfect for 'ermione."

"She'd be crazy not to love you Fleur. Now come on she'll be 'ere any moment. Unless you want to go out zere with nothing on, which I'm sure she'd love as well."

"Jolee!" Fleur yelled as she threw one of the many shoes from the pile next to her bed at Jolee. The shoes in that pile were among the many she owned that she decided 'were not perfect enough for 'emione'.

"Well it's true!" Jolee said throwing Fleur's shoe back in the pile.

"Fine I guess I'll wear the blue one."

"Good, it brings out your eyes."

"See I knew you liked zis one better" replied Fleur pulling on the dress.

"It doesn't matter which one I like better, but which one 'ermione does."

"Fine I guess you'er right but I still value your opinion" replied Fleur kissing her friend on the cheek and stepping back, "Now, 'ow do I look?"

"You look absolutely beautiful," replied her friend as Fleur turned around showing off her dress for her friend. "I knew zere was some reason I liked that dress better. It shows off your arse."

"Jolee!"

"Oh I forget I would 'ate to make your girlfriend jealous."

"She is not my girlfriend…well at least not yet."

"Go easy on 'er Fleur. This is new for 'er. Do not scare 'er away before she is ready."

"I wouldn't dare do anything to scare 'er. She is perfect and is finally giving me a chance and I don't plan to scare 'er off now zat almost 'ave 'er. I just 'ope she likes me as much as I like 'er. I'd 'ate to ruin zis."

"I know zat sweetheart, just be you. Now let's go. I'd 'ate to be ze cause of you being late to your first date with 'er."

**Hermione**

Hermione was pretty surprised after talking to Jolee about Fleur. The young Gryffindor had thought Fleur was beautiful and had been having rather erotic dreams about her for the last few weeks. Hermione had just blown it off thinking it must be from the stress of a new school year. It's not like a girl like that would ever like a girl like her.

She'd read the whole book by the time she was supposed to meet Fleur and had read the page that had been marked for her at least fifteen times. The young witch was still not able to comprehend what exactly Jolee had meant by setting it aside for her.

At around three she found Ginny all alone in the dorms, and had decided to tell her about the little chat she had with the Beauxbaton girl. Ginny had squealed with delight when Hermione had told her about her date with Fleur, having already been woken up by Hermione moaning out Fleur's name in the middle of the night. Luckily she had been able to wake up her bushy haired friend before any of the other girls had heard her. A couple of days ago Ginny had forced Hermione to tell her how she felt about Fleur. Ginny had already known Hermione was gay after she had caught her and Cho making out in a broom closet, which apparently hadn't been Cho's idea.

For about an hour now Ginny had been helping Hermione get ready for her date. Ginny had forced all the girls out of the dormitory saying if they came in she'd tell Professor McGonagall about the things they kept in their bottom draws. She wasn't threatening telling her about the clothes they kept there but the dildos and Sexiest Wizards of the Year magazines (the nude addition) that was kept there under the clothes. Also she'd threaten to tell their Professor about the shady little store in Honeydukes in which they'd bought them from. After that all girls had stayed away from the dorm but not after giving Ginny some very anger glares.

It was reaching eight o'clock fast. Hermione had already tried on all her clothes transfiguring them into a variety of new things but nothing satisfying her. Ginny had finished her make-up for her awhile ago.

"Hermione, come on. Just leave it like that, it's perfect already. It shows off your cleavage."

"Ginny! I don't want to be slutty."

"You don't look slutty, you look hot. Fleur will take one look at you and won't be able to keep her hands off you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, and for an added bonus. I asked Harry if I could barrow his invisibility cloak tonight, and he said yes. This way you won't have to answer all those question about your choice of clothes."

"Thanks Gin!" Hermione said getting up and enveloping her friend in a tight huge.

"I want you to know I expect you to get your flirt on tonight."

"Oh believe me I will!" Hermione said with a wink.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed I appreciate it!**

**I know this was kind of short but I didn't want to put the date in this one. It'll defiantly be the next chapter though. I have a little surprise that will pop up from Hermione reading the book and Fleur is the one that gets to explain it to her.**


	3. The Date Part: 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

**Fleur**

Fleur stepped out of the carriage followed by Jolee. Outside of her carriage stood Gabrielle, Camille, Adelynn, Jacqui, and Cherree, they all gasped at Fleur when she came out.

"You look…well…WOW!" said Garbrielle.

"You can say zat again" replied Cherree. Cherree and Camille were not as good of friends with Fleur as Adelynn, Jacqui, and Jolee. Cherree and Camille were in the same grade as they were though. Cherree and Camille had been dating since their second year and were planning to get married after school was over. Fleur had encourage them to get together, and because of that they jumped at any chance to help Fleur with her love life.

"You look amazing, 'ermione won't know what 'it 'er," chimned in Camille.

Cherree made a coughing sound and Camille was quick to backpedal, "Not as beautiful as you darling, zat was implied of course."

"I know sweetheart, I jus' like ze way you look when you get a flustered. It's rather cute," replied a smirking Cherree.

"You both know we're still 'ere?" asked Addelynn before turning away from the now blushing couple. "But zey are correct Fleur you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

"Zank you. I appreciate zat, but I zink it is time for me to meet my date out by the lake. Is everything ready?"

"We planned it out perfectly for you. She'll love it," replied Camille.

"Zank you all, I owe you one."

"You don't owe us anything as long as you get your girl," interjected Jolee.

"Zank you again, and on zat note I am off to meet 'er."

…** … … … …**

Fleur reached the far side of the lake at exactly eight o'clock but there was no Hermione in sight. She sat down at there table deciding Hermione was just running a little late. At ten minutes after Fleur started to get worried when a voice behind her brought her out of her funk.

"You look lovely tonight," said a voice as Fleur whipped her head around and stood up but there was no one in sight.

"Who is zere?" asked Fleur pulling out her wand.

Hermione pulled off the cloak and tucked it in her purse. "Well excuse me, but I was under the impression that you invited me here tonight, but if you'd rather I'd leave?" asked Hermione trying to keep the smirk off her face.

"No…No I just didn't zink it was you. If I'd have known it was you I certainly wouldn't have greeted you in such a way." Fleur said quickly, hoping she hadn't upset her guest.

Hermione giggled, "I'm only messing with you Fleur."

Hermione's laughing caused her breasts to jiggle slightly which was not lost on Fleur. Fleur noticed her guest's attire for the first time that evening. It suited Hermione rather well. She was wearing a dress that emphasized her cleavage. Her dress was periwinkle and cut off at her knees.

After letting Fleur stare at her chest for a couple moments Hermione decided to get Fleur's attention. She walked up to Fleur and cupped her chin lifting up her eyes to meet hers. They were so close but yet not touching (well except for Hermione's hand cupping Fleur's face). If this was any sign of how the night was to go Fleur was in for a ride. Fleur had planned on wooing Hermione when she just might be the one getting wooed. "Fleur you know my eyes are up here," she said giving the women one of her famous Cheshire grins.

"Oh I'm sorry 'ermione but you must forgive me. You 'ave quite ze body." Fleur's bluntness stunned Hermione. This made Fleur giggle at the look on Hermione's face.

"Really?" asked a flabbergasted Hermione. How could a beautiful creature like Fleur ever find her attractive?

"Yes you are gorgeous 'ermione. I must admit you are so beautiful from the first moment I saw you, I was completely infatuated with you." No one ever told Hermione she was pretty they only told her that was brilliant or incredibly smart but never beautiful.

I tear slide down Hermione's cheek, it was all too much Fleur was just so sweet and on top of that beautiful. Fleur became worried when she saw a tear spill from the younger witch's eyes.

"What is ze matter 'ermione. Did I do something wrong?"

"No you did everything completely right you're just so wonderful," Hermione said looking into Fleur's eyes. Before Fleur knew what was happening Hermione captured her lips in a searing kiss. Fleur got over initial shock and closed her eyes tilting her head to get a better angle on Hermione's mouth. Hermione started to suck on Fleur's bottom lip. Fleur moaned as Hermione gently nipped at her lower lip. Hermione decide she'd tease Fleur a little more so she pulled back leaving a very dazed Fleur in her wake.

"Well I could say the same about you Fleur you're absolutely stunning! Now are you ready to eat because I definitely need to fill my mouth with something before I end up filling it with you." She just watched flabbergasted as Hermione walked over to the table and sat down. "Are you planning to join me Miss Delacour, or were you just planning to stand there and stare at me all night?"

_Oh yes _Fleur thought I'm_ certainly in for quite the night!_

**Ok so my stories are normally longer but I decided to leave you with that until I write the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it (if you did please review it's always nice to know someone appreciates your work).**

Thanks to those who review.


	4. The Date Part: 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

**Diner That Night**

"_Well I could say the same about you Fleur you're absolutely stunning! Now are you ready to eat because I defiantly need to fill my mouth with something before I end up filling with you." She just watched flabbergasted as Hermione walked over to the table and sat down. "Are you planning to join me Miss Delacour, or were you just planning to stand there and stare at me all night?"_

_Oh yes Fleur thought she was certainly in for quite the night!_

"Ohhhh…uhhhh…ummmm….no, no of course not," replied Fleur trying to recover her cool.

Fleur just kept standing there still stunned by what Hermione had said, "Is that your way of saying you wish my mouth was filled with something other than food. Something more delectable perhaps or maybe something that is aching to be there. However, I must insist that whatever I may or may not be alluding to not happen yet. It is still the first date and no matter what my teenage hormones say we should take this slow. After all I think you should be able to ask me out before we do anything more serious than have dinner. Now I think it would be best if you joined me. We have a lot to discuss."

"We do?" Fleur said coming over to the table and taking her place across from Hermione.

"I think perhaps it is better discussed with food that way when you want to avoid the subject you can always pretend to choke on your food or at least that's what Ginny told me."

"Ginny?" Fleur asked. Fleur did not know Ginny, but Hermione seemed to be well acquainted with her for this girl to be giving Hermione such advice. Fleur could already feel the jealousy welling up inside of her.

Hermione could see by the way Fleur said Ginny's name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth that Fleur was presuming things. Fleur face seemed to be trying to fain indifference but was failing miserably. Hermione could she the flare of jealousy in her date's eyes. She'd seen it often enough in Ginny's when someone would swoon over Harry. "Fleur you have no reason to be jealous. Ginny is a dear friend as are Harry and Ron. Do not feel threatened by them. You should no more feel threatened by them than I should of Jolee or some of the other girls you hang around with."

"But zat is different…you cannot possibly understand." Fleur said quite aggravated that she could not explain to Hermione that she was a Veela and it was not that simply for her.

Hermione pulled something out of her purse it appeared to be a book. Fleur recognized it in an insistence. It was a book about Veelas. She had loaned it to Jolee ages ago. Fleur was quite surprised to see her date in possession of the book. "Where did you get zat book?" (Like she didn't already know)

"Jolee gave it to me to read. I suppose she thought it might encourage me to come on this date."

"So you would not 'ave come otherwise?" Fleur said with worry evident in her voice. All she could think is '_She pities you and does not even like you. She wanted to come and see if what she read was true. But why had she been so flirty? Maybe just to mess with you?'_

"To be completely honest with you yes I would not have come. I did not appreciate your friends coming to ask me on a date for you. Although, there is something to be said about the loyalty of ones friends or at least so I am told. I must say I would never have thought you'd like me and thought it was some sick joke the other Beauxbatons were playing. However, reading the book made me slightly more confused, but I do think you might actually like me. Before I was testing the waters a bit to see how far you'd go and I must say you passed with fly in colors."

Fleur sat quietly for a few moments letting Hermione words sink in. Hermione was expecting Fleur to be angry or hurt or ask some kind of question about her intentions but certainly not her ask, "What parts confused you?"

"Perhaps we should get dinner first. Then, I will tell you."

"Of course as you wish." As she said on the table appeared to plates and a glass of water. "Bon appétit, mon amie."

Both women sat in silence while they ate for awhile until Hermione put down her fork, wiped her mouth on her napkin, and said, "Fleur I think it is time for us to talk about the book. I think I should start by telling you what I know." Hermione waited for Fleur to nod her head in recognition before she continued. "I am to understand that Veelas only fall in love once. It is on a much deeper level than normal love. That person the Veela falls in love with is their mate for life, and they are destined to be together or the Veela will go through life feeling incomplete. If the Veela has meet their mate then they cannot live long afterwards, but most go through a process. However, the book was not clear what process. Though, I will come back to the process in a moment. It is dangerous for a Veela to fall in love with someone who is not a Veela because if that person does not realize the attraction soon than the Veela will die. Now back to the process, apparently it occurs in stages so you don't have to rush into to the final event. I believe the process is set up a couple weeks apart and they must be followed unless... well bad things happen to said Veela. If I'm correct in my assumption you have liked me for about two weeks now. You had another two weeks before you developed symptoms though. Although from speaking to you I doubt you would have told me it doesn't seem to be your nature. Which I also think is very foolish of you."

Fleur sat for several seconds after Hermione was done contemplating how just to answer. Hermione how ever was not willing to wait. "Well aren't you going to say something?"

"Yes, I was just zinking 'ow best to respond. I guess I should start by saying zat on almost everything you are correct. 'owever I see some flaws in what you know. For one you are correct, Veelas only fall in love once and zat person is zere mate. You are my soul mate. Don't ask me why or 'ow we do not choose are mates we just find zem one day and boom you're in love. 'owever you are missing one important key factor I'm only 'alf-Veela. 'alf-Veela's feel the effects more and well for lack of a better way to say this I'm more turned onto you zan a normal Veela would be. When I say turned I mean it is taking all my self control not to ravish you on ze table." Fleur paused to let her words sink in before continuing. "Unfortunately I do not believe my love is returned. You are welcome to move on and go find somebody else if you like. You do not 'ave to be tied down to me if zat would make you unhappy. Ze last zing I would want is for you to be unhappy."

"Fleur, you will die if I don't."

"Oui, but you can still move on and be 'appy. If ze bonding is not complete, and I die zen you will never be able to move on."

"I figured that but if we do the process right then you won't die."

"Oui, but you barely even know me let alone like me. Why are you doing zis?"

"I don't know this is a lot to take in and is going to take me more than a day to get used to but most of all I really don't want you to die. As you said before I barely even know you and well it would be a shame for you to die before I even get a chance to know you."

"Well 'ow can I make zis easier for you mon amour?"

"Well I guess you could explain everything to me more."

"Well ze process 'as begun about two weeks ago you are correct on zat in another week or two we'd both 'ave to take a potion. Zen in about a month um…well we'd 'ave to consummate the relationship. Zen in ze next week or two we'd 'ave to perform some spells to 'elp with ze bonding. Almost exactly a month and a 'alf from today we'd have to perform the bonding ritual. But of course if you'd agree to zis my mother would insist on us being married before ze ritual. After all we'd be bonded for life might as well be married too."

"What about the bonding ritual? What is that exactly?"

"It's kind of like a marriage ceremony but is done by ze eldest Veela. Zere are only a couple Veela/Wizard relationships but not many. From what I've been told it's different zan a normal Veela/Veela relationship but for more information on zat you'd 'ave to ask my mother."

"Fleur I'm sorry but this…well this is a lot to take in. If you'll excuse me I have to go." Hermione finished right before she ran off.


	5. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

**The Next Morning**

"What!" Ginny screamed at her friend

"Well it was a lot to take in, and so I ran off."

"Hermione, I love you like a sister, but you can be really dumb sometimes. Poor Fleur didn't deserve that. It was probably really tough for her to even tell you that. She probably thinks you only went on the date out of pity."

"But I didn't!"

"And how's she supposed to know that?"

"I'm sorry, but it's scary to think I'd be getting married. Ginny I'm only fifteen and haven't even kissed a guy. I don't want to be tied down. I'm still a kid who wants to go out with a couple people before she meets the right person. I want to at least know that person!" Hermione said exasperated at her friend.

"You listen to me Hermione Jean Granger. People go their whole lives without finding their soul mate and you're complaining because you happen to find yours. The whole reason people date is to find their perfect match, and you lucked out on your first try. Now, you want to whine about it. So, you'll be bonded to her for life, she's gorgeous, and obviously madly in love with you. She loves you enough to care about what you want. She just wants you to be happy, and in return you act like a selfish prat. I hope Fleur never forgives you because the way you're acting you don't deserve it."

Hermione was quiet for several seconds. She was in shock that Ginny would say that but she knew what she said was true. "I really messed up bad, huh?" Hermione said as covered her face with her hands in shame.

"Yeah you did, and you better fix it. Despite my dislike for Fleur, she doesn't deserve to be treated that way. You sent her mixed signals all night."

"How do I fix this?" Hermione said a new conviction in her voice. She knew she had to do something and by gods she was going to win her women back.

"Well I wouldn't suggest asking her to dinner and making it up that way. You'd look like a jerk and give Fleur reason to think that you might run off again. I think you need to give her a heart felt apology."

"But I'm not sure what to say."

"Say what your heart feels. Tell her what you told me. Tell her how scared you are ,but let her know you're willing to try if she's still willing to have you after your little stunt."

"You're right Ginny. I think I'll go speak with her now."

* * *

**Jolee**

"If 'ermione ever comes near you again I will take care of 'er personally. No one treats my friend zat way, and gets away with it" Jolee said still holding a crying Fleur.

"She just pities me it is not 'er fault she is not attracted to me," Fleur said still sobbing into Jolee's shoulder.

"Fleur one day she is going to look back and see what a big mistake it was to let you go."

"No she won't, she will go off and marry someone she can be 'appy with. She'll probably end up marry in zat red 'ead boy."

"Fleur she's just a selfish git. Forget about 'er. Zere are other fish in ze sea."

"Yes, but none that I want. She is my mate."

"We will find you a new mate, one better zan zat 'ermione Granger." Jolee knew Hermione was Fleur's only chance for a mate, but she had to make her friend feel better.

"I don't want anyone else. All I want is 'er 'appiness, and obviously I cannot give 'er zat."

Before Jolee could respond there was a knock at the carriage door. Jolee quickly got her wand and went to see who it was. At the door stood Hermione Granger and it took all Jolee's will power not to hex her where she stood.

"May I speak to Fleur please?"

"She 'as nothing to say to you, don't you zink you've 'urt 'er enough already?" Jolee snapped at Hermione. She shut the door so Fleur didn't have to hear them.

"Listen it's not what you think. I know I acted like a real prat. I'd be surprised if she ever forgave me because frankly I don't deserve it."

"You are correct zere you do not deserve 'er forgiveness."

"She is a wonderful person and did not deserve to be treated the way I treated her and I'm truly sorry for that. It's just what she said scared me."

"What is your purpose for coming 'ere? What were you planning on getting from zis?" Jolee demanded quickly becoming impatient with Hermione.

"Nothing I want nothing. I just want to let Fleur know that I know I treated her like crap and she didn't deserve that. I hope she isn't tied down to me like she says she is because she deserves better."

"Tell ze reasons she deserves better."

"She is perfect, wonderful, and beautiful. People don't see it because normally they are blinded by her beauty, but she is so incredibly intelligent. She is a kind human being. She has the most beautiful baby blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. Her hair is soft and silky and smells of lilies. She has the cutest little smile when she is happy and oh gods her laugh it's just so wonderful it's like music." Hermione had a dazed look on her face by the end of her little speech.

"You really zink so?" Fleur said stepping out from inside the carriage. She'd obviously been listening at the door.

"Fleur! Of course I think those things how could I not?"

"Did you mean ze zings you said?"

"Of course I did. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to. I'm not asking for a second chance, because I know I don't deserve."

"You may not deserve it, but I'm giving it to you anyway."

"What?"

"You seem truly sorry. So I forgive you. I love you and am not going to let some silly spat change zat."

"You'd really give me a second chance?"

"Of course I would you are my mate. 'owever, I'm curious to why you are scared?"

"I'm scared this is all so new, and I barely even know you." Hermione could see the worried expression cross the Half-Veela's face. Hermione was quick to fix this, "That does not mean I wouldn't like to know you better though."

"Really you want to get to know me?"

"Well I do think I should know my fiancée."

"Your fiancée?"

"Well you are, aren't you?"

Fleur did not answer she just leaped at Hermione in capturing her in a tight huge. Fleur let tears of joy roll down her cheeks. She had not thought Hermione would ever say those words to her let alone speak to her again.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me and umm…I don't know get to know one another better?"

"Yes a zousand times yes! Let me just go change." Fleur went back into the carriage once again leaving Jolee and Hermione alone.

"You know if you 'urt 'er I will kill you."

"I understand. You know I did not mean to hurt her?"

"Zat maybe but you still 'urt 'er whether intentional or not."

"I apologize, and I plan to make it up to her. But I may require your help."

"What do you 'ave in mind?"

**So Hermione made up for being so mean to Fleur. What could she possibly be planning? Oh well I guess only an update can answer that question.**


	6. Talking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

"_I apologize and I plan to make it up to her. But I may require your help."_

"_What do you 'ave in mind?"_

**Fleur**

"I'm ready to go 'ermione." Fleur said stepping out of the carriage. As she did so both girls stopped talking as if whatever they were saying they didn't want her to here. "What are ze two of you up to?"

"Oh nothing we were just talking about a little surprise that you can't know about yet. It's nothing to concern yourself with darling."

"But I want to know," Fleur pouted.

"Fleur, you will know soon enough. Now why don't you go take a walk with your fiancée?" Jolee said encouraging the couple to leave so she could go work on what she and Hermione had discussed.

"Jolee she is technically not my fiancée... yet."

Fleur gave Hermione a stunned look. Didn't Hermione just call Fleur her fiancée just two minutes ago and now she's saying that Fleur wasn't her fiancée? Hermione knew what Fleur must be thinking, "Don't worry love, you will be soon enough."

Fleur did not understand Hermione statement but didn't care. Hermione had just called her love. That was all it took to make her heart melt. She was quickly brought out of her dreamy staring as Jolee said, "Well you two 'ave fun. Now get a move on it and 'ermione 'ave 'er back in an 'our."

"Why in an 'our?" Fleur asked perplexed.

"Because I said so is zat not good enough. And anyway I believe 'ermione was planning on asking you to dinner tonight. I don't zink it is fair for 'er to monopolize your whole day."

"I promise to have her back on time Jolee. Now my lady…" Hermione said extending her arm to Fleur. Fleur was grinning ear to ear at the gesture and quickly took the arm. The girls walked off over to where the woods meet the Quidditch pitch. There was a nice grassy area there. Hermione surprised Fleur by pulling a shrunken picnic blanket out of her pocket.

"Oh well...uhh...Ginny told me to pack it. I guess she figured I might get lucky." Hermione said in response to Fleur's questioning look.

Fleur sat on the blanket Hermione had laid out for them. "In more ways zan one."

"Fleur I'm sorry but we need to take this slow."

"I know it's just 'ard. You are so beautiful and my being a half-Veela just intensifies my urges and desires. Maybe you should know zat we 'ave keen senses of smell. When we find our mate we can smell zeir arousal from several feet away. Being zis close to you does not 'elp curb my desires. 'owever I will do my best to behave myself."

"I will try to be less aroused," Hermione added half-sarcastically, half-embarrassed.

"Zat would 'elp" Fleur muttered she didn't think Hermione could hear her, but Hermione had a good since of hearing and heard her.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're quite attractive and the more I know about you the more I want you. It's hard for me not to be aroused by you. A lot of girls talk about regretting their first time I don't want that for us."

"'ermione I'm not trying to pressure you. We will wait until you are ready. I just want you to know zat I may come onto you a little strong but we don't 'ave to do anything until you are ready."

"I appreciate that Fleur. Now tell me about yourself."

"Well zere is not zat much to tell. I 'ave lived in France all my life. I 'ave a little sister named Gabrielle. I'm 'alf-Veela as you know. I would like to work at Gringotts after graduation to 'elp improve my English. Now I 'ave told you about me tell me about you."

"Well I have an older sister named Emalia. My mother died when I was younger. My father raised my sister and me. I've lived in England my whole life. I'm not quite sure what I want to be, but right now, I'm thinking something to do with the ministry."

"Do you want children?"

"Well it's not like we could have them unless one of gets artificially inseminated or we adopt."

"You forget we are witches. Zere are ways we could 'ave zem, but you'd 'ave to ask my mother she knows far more about zat zan I do. But you still 'aven't answered my question do you want children?"

"Oh well then yes, I want kids but not at this time in my life."

"Good because I love children, and I most defiantly want some of my own one day." Fleur said lying back on the picnic blanket. She closed her eyes and took in the smells of the outdoors. Unfortunately, Fleur couldn't smell much of the outdoors Hermione scent was far too strong for that not that she was complaining.

"What do you want to do when we get married?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean mon amie? I zink we both know what I'd want to do when we were married. Something maybe I'm already eager to do."

"That is not what I mean. In a month and a half we'd be married. I'd still be in school and so would you. What about the living arrangement? Were would we live during the summer? Things like that."

"Well I'd imagine the first part would 'ave to be decided by your 'eadmaster and my 'eadmistress. As to ze second part my parents 'ave bought 'ouses for both Gabby and I for when we mate."

"Is there anyone I can talk to about this whole mating thing."

"Yes you may talk to my cousin, Clair. She is currently in 'ogsmeade I could arrange for 'er to come talk to you. 'ow does zat sound?"

"Just perfect when can I talk to her?"

"She could be 'ere in ten minutes if you'd like?"

"Oh really that would be great I have a couple questions that I think you might not be able to answer."

"Am I still aloud to stay and listen to your questions?"

"Actually I think it'd be best if you didn't. It's kind of a surprise thing that I have in mind and it'll ruin it if you know what I'm planning."

"Fine I will go meet 'er by ze gate and bring 'er to you. I just would like you to know zis does not make me 'appy. I wish you would let me stay."

"I think you'd be happier not knowing and finding out later. Oh and don't ask Jolee about what I'm planning because she won't tell you."

**Next chapter will be Hermione chat with Clair and her big surprise for Fleur. Review for the next chapter. :)**


	7. The Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.

"_Fine I will go meet 'er by ze gate and bring 'er to you. I just would like you to know zis does not make me 'appy. I wish you would let me stay."_

"_I think you'd be happier not knowing and finding out later. Oh and don't ask Jolee because she won't tell you."_

**Hermione**

"'ello you must be 'ermione. I 'ave 'eard a lot about you from Fleur," Clair said walking up to Hermione, surprising the young Gryffindor by placing two kisses on her now blushing cheeks. Fleur lagged behind her cousin knowing that she was not wanted.

"Well I guess I will leave ze two of you to chat," Fleur said. Her unhappiness was evident in her tone.

"Fleur I really appreciate this, and I hope you know I'm going to make it up to you," Hermione said giving her girlfriend an appreciative smile. One that Fleur did not return. Hermione watched Fleur leave. She was sad that Fleur was feeling hurt that she wasn't included. However, she knew what she was planning would make up for it ten fold.

"So 'ermione, Fleur said you might 'ave some questions for me. I may not 'ave found my mate yet, but I can still give you some pretty good answers." Clair said taking a seat on the picnic blanket that Hermione had laid out for Fleur not even an hour ago.

"Yes I do actually." Hermione choose to take the sit across from Clair. "Ok I suppose I should start with the process. I was wondering if I really had to wait a month and a half or if I could go a little faster?"

"'ow fast?"

"Oh I don't know. I was thinking about proposing to her tonight."

"What!" Clair was shocked considering what she has heard about the spatting couple.

"Oh well, I really like her and that scares me. I'm not good at telling people my feelings. So I want to show Fleur how I feel. I really like her despite the way I pretend not to care. I know that if I really am her mate that I will love her as I learn more about her. I want her so bad that it hurts. My dad's very Catholic. He believes I should wait until I'm married to well umm…have sex. I think I love her. I don't think I can wait a month. Plus, I hate the idea of Fleur being in danger. This will insure that their is no chance of us getting into a argument and not being able to complete the ritual."

"Hmm…zat's normally 'ow it is for Veelas who fall in love with other Veelas. 'owever, I've never seen it zat way when Veelas fall in love with 'umans. I don't see a problem with you completing ze bonding ahead of schedule. When do you want to marry 'er?"

"Sooner rather than later," Hermione said looking down at her shoes slightly embarrassed.

They sat in silence for awhile until Clair spoke, "Ok I don't zink I 'ave answered your questions yet. Why don't you ask me what you where going to ask me."

"Ok I was wondering if I went out and bought a ring if that would be okay or is there some special Veela ring?"

"Well ze wedding band is a special band zat Fleur must give you. She 'as a special Veela wedding band as well. Zough the engagement rings are not some special Veela zing. Zey symbols ze love ze other person 'as for ze Veela. May I ask when, where, and how are you going to buy ze ring?"

"When? I've already planned that I told Professor Dumbledore about my little situation this morning before coming to see Fleur. He approved for me to go into Hogsmeade on my own or with a friend. That way I can buy a ring. Where? Well he also offered to apparate me to Diagon Alley. Apparently he is a hopeless romantic and seemed very willing to help me pick out the ring. As to how, well I've saved up my money over the years. I transfer it ever year to Gringotts so now I have a pretty large sum that should be enough to buy a good sized engagement ring."

"Ze size does not matter. Fleur will love it as long as it is from ze 'eart. Now is zat all of your questions because I would love to accompany you to look for ze ring?"

"May I ask you one more thing first?"

"Of course," Clair replied.

"May I run my proposal plans by you?"

"Please do!" Clair exclaimed excited to be included in the plans.

**(Well I couldn't just give away what Hermione was planning to do)…**

* * *

**Engagement Ring Shopping**

It seemed a lot of people actually wanted to help Hermione. In the end they'd decided they'd need adult supervision. Since they thought the Headmaster should stay at Hogwarts (much to his dismay) they brought Professor McGonagall instead. After a lot of fighting and having to get rid of Fleur twice they'd decided that Jolee, Clair, Harry, and Ginny would go help Minerva and Hermione pick out the ring. Albus had suggested a very nice place in Diagon Alley. They'd been there for an hour searching for the perfect ring for Hermione to give to Fleur. Finally Jolee had told them that none of them were helping Hermione and they should just go shopping for the rest of the things on Hermione's list. McGonagall was getting rather impatient and bored because all the rings she'd picked out no one liked. She grabbed at the chance to actually be helpful and dragged Harry, Clair, and Ginny with her.

**Hermione's Proposal List:**

**1 – Engagement Ring**

**1 – Box of Chocolate**

**2 – Bottles of French Wine (Fleur was of age)**

**Dinner for two (to be made a Hogwarts later)**

Finally Hermione had settled on a ring. She'd bought it with a special engraving that she hadn't let anyone else see. Clair had picked out two bottle French wine that she had insisted Fleur would love. Ginny had picked out the chocolates. Lastly Harry and Professor McGonagall bought the dinner.

"'ermione I zink you need to go to Fleur's parents first and ask zem for zere daughters 'and in marriage. I know she 'as already told zem about you being 'er one true love." Jolee said as they walked through Diagon Alley.

"Well actually I need to talk to them and my older sister. I promised her if was ever going to get married. I'd come talk to her first." _Though, this is probably not in the way she meant. She'll definitely be surprised. _

"Why don't you all go back to 'ogworts and I will take 'ermione to see 'er sister and Fleur's parents 'ow does zat sound?" Clair asked the group.

"Sounds good to me," the group said in unison. They all were quite ready to get back to school.

**Fleur**

Fleur had been on the hunt for someone who knew what Hermione was planning all morning. It was killing her not knowing. Finally, Fleur had cornered Jacqui and Adelynn. "You better tell me right now!"

"'ermione didn't include us in 'er plan," Jacqui said.

"We do not know anything." Adelynn told Fleur.

Fleur's eyes narrowed studying the two but decided they were telling the truth. "Fine you are off the 'ook... for now."

**So what do you think?**


	8. Asking Permission and Meeting Emalia

**Disclaimer: This should be obvious by know but if not I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling…blah...blah…blah**

"_Why don't you all go back to 'ogworts and I will take 'ermione to see 'er sister and Fleur's parents 'ow does zat sound?" Clair asked the group._

"_Sounds good to me" the group said in unison. They all were quite ready to get back to school._

* * *

**Fleur's parents**

"Do not be nervous 'ermione. Zey will love you," Clair said. She had apparated them to Fleur's parents house in the South of France. They now stood on the doorstep waiting for Hermione to knock. Finally, Hermione mustered up all of her Gryffindor courage and knocked.

Fleur's mother answered the door and greeted the girls in French. Clair managed to tell her that Hermione only understood English.

"'ow silly of me of course 'ermione only understands English. I completely forgot. Come in dear I've 'eard a lot of about you from Fleur. Jasper, come down stairs we 'ave company. 'emione and Clair are 'ere."

"What? You mean Fleur's Hermione?" He said walking into the living room. "So you're Hermione?"

"Yes sir, I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Delacour," Hermione said extending her hand to Mr. Delacour.

He shook the hand he was offered saying, "Well aren't you the polite one Hermione? I must insist that you call me Jasper. I think of you as family now and hope you will think of me in the same way."

"Actually sir, that's what I came here to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Mr. Delacour was obviously not French. He had an English accent. Fleur's mother had a French accent like her daughter and Clair.

"Jasper, please! Excuse my 'usband's manners. Please sit down 'ermione. May I get you something to eat or drink perhaps?"

Hermione took the seat she was offered and the others followed suit. Clair perched herself on the arm of Hermione's chair. She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder in support. "I don't zink we will 'ave time for drinks or food Aunt Clodia. 'ermione has something very important she needs ask you both."

"Well what is it Hermione?" Jasper asked.

"Well ok…" she took a big breath and closed her eyes once again trying to muster up every ounce of courage. "I would like to ask you both…for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Both adults were struck speechless. Until Clair spoke up, "Well what is your answer?"

"You wish to marry our daughter?"

"Yes ma'am I do. I have a ring and everything. I plan on purposing tonight if I get your permission." There was a long uncomfortable silence.

The last the adults heard from their daughter was that Hermione loathed her, and how miserable Fleur was. This came as quite the shock, but both adults had secretly known, or at least hoped, that Hermione would come around. They just hadn't expected to this extent.

Finally Jasper broke the silence, "Well of course you have our permission to marry our daughter. She's obviously madly in love with you. You have the same look about you as I did when I first met Fleur's mother. So I know you feel the same way. Now about your plans to purpose to my daughter…"

* * *

**Lunch with Hermione**

"Well zat went well wouldn't you say?" Clair asked Hermione. They had apparated to a small diner for lunch.

"Yes, it went much better than I could have hoped." Hermione said taking a swig of her milkshake. "Clair, may I ask you something?"

"Why of course 'ermione."

"Do you want to find your mate?"

"Why would you ask zat? Of course I want to find my mate. Some part of me is even jealous of Fleur for 'aving found 'er mate before me. I envy zat. I very badly want to find mine, but I know I will probably 'ave no such luck. I will die mate-less."

"You don't know that give it time. I'm sure you'll find him somewhere."

"I don't even know if I should be looking for a guy or girl."

"You're bi?"

"Most Veelas are."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence between the two. Finally, Clair decided to spare the girl. "Are you ready to go see your sister?"

"Yeah sure," Hermione said getting up from the table having already paid.

* * *

**Lunch with Fleur**

"Jolee tell me right now what 'ermione is up to or I swear I will 'ex you!"

"Fleur just be patient. You will find out tonight."

"I will not wait. I want to know now," Fleur demanded.

"Well zat is your problem because I'm not going to tell you so go bug someone else," with that Jolee got up from the Beauxbaton table in an attempt to escape Fleur and her annoying questions.

* * *

**Emalia's Apartment**

Hermione rang the doorbell and waited for her sister to answer. Clair had said she'd wait downstairs in the lobby and come get Hermione if she took to long. Finally after waiting a bit Emalia answered the door.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Emalia asked in surprise.

"May I come in there are some things I have to discuss with you."

Emalia stepped aside and allowed her sister to enter. "What's up Mione?"

Hermione began to pace the room. "You know how you said if I was going to get married come talk to you first? Well I'm in love and I plan to ask the girl of my dreams to marry me tonight."

Emalia didn't seem shocked she just stood there with her arms folded across her chest and a huge smirk on her face. "So my little sister's in love?"

"Is that are you're going to say? I told you I'm going to ask a _GIRL_ to _marry me_…_TONIGHT_!"

"Yeah I heard, but frankly I'm not surprised. I always thought you were gay or at least bi. So who is this lucky lady?"

"Oh well her cousin is waiting down stairs if you'd like to meet her."

"That would be great, why don't you go bring her up while I change into something presentable?"

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Hey Clair my sister wants to meet you, would you mind coming upstairs and saying hi?"

"Oh no, I do not mind. I just didn't want to intrude."

Clair followed Hermione up the stairs to Emilia's apartment. Emalia opened the door and her eyes locked on Clair's. "Hi I'm…I'm…" Clair stuttered completely forgetting her name.

"This is Clair," Hermione offered for her. "Clair this is my sister Emalia."

"It's nice to meet you Clair. If you're cousin is half as beautiful as you, than Hermione is one lucky witch."

"Wow you're so…I guess I know how Fleur feels now."

"What do you mean Clair?" asked Hermione. "Emalia could you give us a moment."

"Sure the doors unlocked come in when you're ready." Emalia closed the door and left the two.

Hermione turned to Clair, "Ok Clair, what is going on?"

"'ermione I zink your sister is my mate."

**Oh plot twist. Ok so what do you think? Click the little review button (come on you know you want to).**


	9. Dates

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling. (This should be obvious by now)**

**In the Hallway**

_Hermione turned to Clair, "Ok Clair what is going on?"_

"'_ermione I zink your sister is my soul mate."_

"What!" Hermione practically shouted at the girl.

"Well I zink I'm in love with your sister," Clair said blushing.

"Wait a second, you like my sister?" Hermione asked trying to get all the facts before she freaked out again.

"Yes, she is so beautiful. Do you zink she likes me?"

* * *

**Back in the Apartment**

_Oh god, get a hold of yourself. That is your little sister's friend. You can't like her, but gods she is so beautiful. No, no you can't think that way that's your little sister's girlfriend's cousin. _Emalia continued to pace around her apartment trying to get a hold of herself before her guest came in from the hall.

* * *

**Back in the Hallway**

"Ok, Hermione just calm down and think." Hermione was talking to herself out loud. Normally she would never talk to herself in front of another person, but she needed to think and couldn't if she didn't calm down. "Ok Clair, this is a lot to take in, but if you really want to know if my sister has feelings for you why don't you just ask her?"

"I could never do zat! What if she doesn't like me? She is soul mate I couldn't 'andle zat kind of rejection!" Clair said in exasperation. This is what she had finally been waiting for. She had meet her mate, and Hermione was just being difficult.

"Fine Clair, then just ask her on a date? I'm sure she'd say yes."

"You really zink she'd say yes?"

"Yes, I'm sure she will."

"Oh my, I 'ave so much to prepare. Ze dinner, ze flowers…" Clair began to ramble on about all the things she still had to do.

Hermione cut her off, "Clair, just stop for a second. The first thing you have to do is ask my sister on a date. Then worry about the rest."

"Of course you're right," Clair said. "I zink we 'ave kept your sister waiting long enough. Lead ze way 'ermione."

Hermione nodded and opened the door. Immediately Emalia stopped pacing. "Is everything all right?" Hermione's older sister asked.

"Yes everything is great. However, I think Clair has something she would like to ask you."

The sisters turned and looked at Clair expectantly. "I…um…well…I was...uh…wondering…if maybe…you'd like to…uh…go on…umm…a…uh…"

"Oh good grief, Emalia, Clair would like to know if you'd go on a date with her tonight."

"Is that what you were trying to ask Clair?" Emalia asked. She was grinning. She thought Clair was cute, and the older girl really liked Clair. Emalia couldn't keep her amusement out of her voice. Clair didn't trust her voice so all she could manage was a nod. "Well then my answer would be yes. I'm sorry Hermione are you ok with this? I mean me going out with your soon to be cousin-in-law?"

"I'm cool with it," Hermione said. She couldn't keep the smirk off her face. It was so funny how Clair couldn't manage a simple sentence around her sister. Hermione had walked over and plopped herself on the couch; that way she could watch the interaction between her sister and Fleur's cousin without feeling like the third wheel standing there awkwardly.

"Well am I allowed to know where you plan on taking me for this date?" Emalia asked. She was nervous, but mostly excited to be going out with beautiful new stranger.

This didn't compare to how Clair felt. She felt as though she was on top of the world. Her mate had just agreed to go on a date with her. "Oh umm…well it's kind of a surprise."

"Well it's good to know that you can actually complete as simple sentence around me. If you couldn't it would have been a very awkward conversation at dinner. So, are you at least going to tell me what would be the appropriate attire for our date?"

"No actually I'm not. At least not yet, I'll send an owl over later with everything you'll need to know. Now if you don't mind I zink 'ermione, and I should go considering I 'ave a date to plan for, and 'ermione 'as to finish up 'er plans for asking Fleur ze big question."

"Sure I guess I'll see you later and sis…I expect details after she says yes."

"Why does everyone assume she's going to say yes? I haven't even asked her yet and you're all planning our wedding," Hermione said standing up from the couch.

"'ermione your sister is right. Fleur will say yes. She is madly in love with you. You 'ave nothing to worry about. Now I zink it's time I got you back to school." Fleur's cousin said before turning to Emalia. "It was a pleasure meeting you Emalia."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Clair. I guess I will see you later tonight for our date?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Clair said smiling at Emalia.

They just looked at one another smiling until Hermione finally brought them out of there trance. "Oh would you two cut it out. I'm standing right here you know," Hermione said throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh sorry, I'll be outside when you're ready," Clair said before she went out into the hallway. She knew the sisters wouldn't want her around while they said there goodbyes.

"So my little sister is getting married before me?"

"So my sister is dating my soon to be cousin-in-law?"

"Touché," Emalia said laughing along with her sister.

"She really likes you. You know that right?"

"Hermione were just going on a date."

"Emalia you don't get it, but neither did I at first. She'll explain it to. Just remember to give it a chance ok."

"I don't know what you're talking about Hermione, but sure for you I will." Emalia said giving her sister a big huge. "Now I think it's time you get on your way."

Emalia followed Hermione to the door. Unfortunately when Hermione opened the door she hit Clair who had apparently been listening at the door. Emalia just laughed, and Hermione shook her head at Clair who looked rather embarrassed.

"Well I guess we should be going before I hit you with another door," Hermione said.

"It was lovely meeting you Emalia," and with that Clair apparated Hermione and herself.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

"This doesn't look like Hogwarts. I thought you were taking me back to school?" Hermione said as she stumbled a little trying to catch her balance. She still wasn't used to apparating but was slowly getting more comfortable with it.

"Oh umm…yeah I was 'oping you wouldn't mind not going back to 'ogwarts just yet."

"Umm…yeah I don't mind. I mean at least Fleur won't be bugging me about my plans for tonight, but still I would like to know why I'm being held hostage."

"You're not being 'eld 'ostage…" Clair began angrily.

"Relax Clair I was just joking, but seriously why are we back at Diagon Alley?"

"Oh well I…um…well I guess…I was 'oping maybe…you could 'elp we with my date tonight. I mean you know your sister better zan I do, but if you don't want to I understand," Clair added nervously.

Hermione just gave the blushing girl a big hug. "Clair I would love to help you with your date. Now what's your plan?"

"Well I 'ave a nice 'ouse near ze ocean in ze south of France. I was zinking about taking zere. I guess my plan is for you to tell me all 'er favorite foods, and for me cook zem for 'er. We could 'ave a nice little dinner under ze stars by candlelight. 'ow does zat sound?"

"It sounds perfect. My sister will love it."

"You really zink she will?"

"Clair, you worry too much. She would love anything you come up with."

"I know it's just 'ard. She is my mate, and I want everything to be perfect. May I ask you some questions about 'er so I can get idea of what she likes?"

"You can but I think you should get to know her yourself. How about you ask me a question about Emalia and I'll ask you a question about Fleur?"

"Fair enough," Clair said shrugging. Hermione had started to walk into a store for food. Clair had followed. She waited a bit before asking her question. "Does your sister like ridding on broomsticks?"

"No she is a lot like me in that aspect. We both don't like brooms, and we don't really care for Quidditch. What about you and Fleur?"

"Fleur can 'andle 'erself on a broom quite nicely, but doesn't like riding zem because zey mess up 'er 'air. 'oewever I don't mind riding on a broom although I prefer apparating. As for Quidditch it's just another sport were guys try to impress us with zere muscles. What type of food does your sister like?"

"Well she likes any type of food I guess. She's more open when it comes to food than I am. She likes to travel and has been around the world. She loves books and sends me some from her travels. I think you should cook her some traditional French foods. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. She loves trying new things from the places she's been to. Hmmm…I guess I already know a lot about Fleur, and I think my sister should really be the one to tell you about herself."

"So you're going to let me go in with no knowledge of what I'm getting into?" Clair said in exasperation.

"Well now you know how Fleur felt," Hermione said with a smirk.

* * *

**Back at Hogwarts**

There was a knock on Fleur's carriage door. "Who is it?"

"It's Jolee, may I come in?"

"No not unless you plan on telling me what 'ermione is planning tonight," Fleur replied.

Jolee came in anyway, "Fleur would you stop being such a prat. You will be much 'appier finding out from 'ermione."

"No I want to know now," Fleur pouted.

"Fleur, stop being such a baby, 'ermione will be back soon and zen you can bug 'er about 'er big surprise."

"So you admit it's big?"

"You're incorrigible," Jolee said shaking her head.

* * *

**Ok so skip a couple of hours so like 7:40pm**

"Ugh…Fleur you look fine," Jolee said. Fleur had tried on several outfits for the past couple of hours trying to find the right one. Jolee had lost count at one hundred and twenty-two. At that point it was like why bother counting it would just be more depressing knowing how many you had to watch her try on.

"I must look perfect for my 'ermione," Fleur said trying on yet another outfit.

It's then that Jolee noticed a box perched nicely on Fleur's desk. "Fleur what is zat?"

"What is what?" Fleur asked without turning around.

Jolee just shook her head and got off of Fleur's bed and went to pick up the box. It was wrapped in dark blue paper. It looked like the night sky. When she moved it she swore she saw stars glittering. The sender had probably bewitched it to do that. Besides the wrapping paper it had a nice black bow tied over it with a small card attached. Jolee picked up the card and read it.

"Fleur it doesn't look like you're going to need to try on any more clothes?"

"Why is zat?" Fleur said finally turning around, and for the first time noticing the package. "What is zat?"

"It's from 'ermione it says, '_Fleur please wear zis to dinner tonight. -All my Love 'ermione.'_" Jolee finished her sentences just to almost be knocked down by Fleur running at the package. Fleur was acting like an eight year old on Christmas morning. Luckily Fleur was to busy to hear Jolee mutter, "'ermione selfish git, it's not like she could have sent it an 'our ago. Zen I wouldn't 'ave 'ad to watch Fleur try on every outfit a dozen times."

Jolee was in a grumpy mood from being pushed aside for a silly package. Although she couldn't help but smile at the look on Fleur's face. Fleur had a look of awe as she reverently ran her hand over the packaging. "Fleur just open the damn zing already."

Fleur was brought out of her trance. She glared at Jolee for a second before turning her attention back to the package. She carefully opened it, trying her best not to rip the paper. Finally she got the box out. She carefully opened the lid. The look on her face was priceless.

Luckily Jolee anticipated just this and got the camera out while Fleur was trying to take off the wrapping paper. Jolee snapped the picture just as Fleur saw what was inside. Inside the box was a stunning blue dress. It complimented Fleur in everyway. Fleur put the dress on so fast she could probably setting a world record. After the dress was on she made a mad dash over to the mirror to look at herself. "It's beautiful…" Fleur said in awe. "Jolee I 'ave no undergarments to match and I 'ave no jewelry either. What will I do?"

Jolee groaned in dismay, "Not zis again!" Jolee said as she slumped down into the chair near Fleur's desk. That's when she noticed the box her friend had dropped. Something else had appeared in it after Fleur had taken out the dress. She picked the box up. There was a letter inside. The handwriting matched the card she had found on the outside of the box.

_Dear Jolee,_

_I assume Fleur was too busy to notice that something else has appeared in the box. I figured she would say she has nothing to wear with the dress so I thought ahead. (And you said I don't know anything.) Well in the box are some undergarments that go with the dress and some matching jewelry. I know Fleur will say she doesn't know what makeup to wear. So please tell her that I said she is not to wear any on this date. _

_Thanks, _

_Hermione _

_(Oh and I'm sorry for not sending the dress sooner. I hope she didn't make you watch her try on too many outfits)_

_P.S – I almost forgot if you look under Fleur's bed you'll find another box with matching shoes in it._

"Oh Fleur, I zink I have something zat will solve your problem," Jolee said smirking to herself as she pulled out a light blue thong and matching bra. Luckily when Fleur turned around and saw the undergarments Jolee had the camera ready to capture the look of utter shock and embarrassment on her friends face.

* * *

**At about the Same Time**

"Ugh…when is she going to send the bloody owl? I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear," Emalia said as she paced her apartment. Suddenly she noticed something on her coffee table that hadn't been there before. It was a long box. She picked it up an opened it. Inside was a red long stem rose with a note attached.

_Dear, Emalia_

_Sorry for the late notice but I didn't want you to change your outfit a dozen times before I get there. I want to see your first choice. I'll be at your place in twenty minutes to pick up. It won't be that cold. Maybe a little chilly so maybe you should wear jeans and a long sleeve shirt or just bring a jacket. I can't wait for our date._

_Yours Truly, Clair_

* * *

**Exactly Twenty Minutes Late – 8:00pm**

**(FYI – the two dates are going on at exactly the same time)**

**Emalia/Clair**

There was a knock on Emalia's apartment door. She opened it to reveal Clair. The young blonde woman was wearing a pair of jeans that showed off her legs with a blue polo and a black jacket. Emalia had decided to wear the jeans that showed off her ass. She had worn a long sleeved dark blue oxford. "You like what you see?" Emalia asked an amused smirk gracing her features.

Clair thought she looked absolutely stunning, "Wow, I really like your first choice. I'm glad I didn't give you time to look. You…you look absolutely gorgeous," Clair managed as she finally brought her eyes to meet Emalia's instead staring at her luscious curves.

"I could say the about you," They looked at one another for a long moment before Emalia spoke again. "So where are you planning to take me on this date?"

"Oh well…I…well you're just going to 'ave to wait and see," Clair said regaining her composure. "Now if you'd kindly take my arm I will apparate us to our destination."

**Fleur/Hermione**

There was a knock on Fleur's door. Jolee answered it because Fleur was still running around making sure she had everything. "So I guess zis would be ze part where I tell you to 'ave 'er 'ome on time."

"Yeah it would but we both know I won't so why bother," Hermione said smiling at Jolee.

Jolee just rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm also supposed to say if you 'urt 'er I will 'urt you."

"You told me that already, and trust me when I say I have no intention of hurting her. Now is my date ready, or am I just going to stand here talking to you all night."

"Watch yourself Granger," Jolee warned.

"Would you just get Fleur please," Hermione sighed.

"Fleur your date is 'ere," Jolee called never moving from her position of leaning against the door frame.

Fleur finally came out of the carriage. She looked absolutely stunning. The blue dress complimented her eyes perfectly and looked perfect with Fleur's blonde hair. Hermione couldn't help herself as soon as Fleur was down the steps Hermione pulled her into a passionate kiss. She only pulled back from need of air. She had a triumphant smirk on her face at Fleur's flushed appearance.

"Well 'ello to you to," Fleur replied. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. When she finally calmed down from her laughter Fleur asked, "So where are you planning on taking me on zis date?"

"Oh no, you don't. I'm not telling you anything. It's a surprise and it's going to remain that way."

Jolee cut off whatever retort Fleur was going to say, "'ermione you better 'urry up and get on with ze date or Fleur might zreaten you for not telling 'er what you're planning like she did ze rest of us."

"I did not zreaten you," Fleur said trying to defend herself.

"Well then I guess we better be off so you don't have to wait any longer."

**Emilia/Clair**

Clair apparated them to her house of the coast of France. It was a two story Victorian house with a lot of surrounding land and no other house in sight. "Wow this is gorgeous. Is this your home?" Emalia exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it. It's so beautiful."

"Good come on princess, dinner's on ze other side of ze 'ouse."

Emalia couldn't help but blush at Clair's nickname for her. She followed the French woman around the house into what she assumed was the backyard. There Clair had set up a nice table with a white tablecloth. On it sat a breadbasket, a single candle, and two plates. There were two chairs both had a charm on them to make them more comfortable than they appeared to be. Emalia was stunned by the set up.

"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to go sit down with me?" Clair joked.

"I don't know you look gorgeous in those jeans. If you sit down I won't be able to see them." Apparently Clair wasn't the only one who could joke. Emalia just pulled Clair over to the table. Clair pulled out Emalia's chair for her, and then took the seat opposite her.

"So what will we be eating tonight?" Emalia asked.

**Hermione/Fleur**

"My lady…" Hermione said pulling out Fleur's chair for her. Hermione had brought her over to the same spot they had their first date and first fight Fleur remembered sadly.

"Thank you 'ermione so what are you planning tonight?"

"Well several things my love, but I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait and see when the time is right."

**Emalia/Clair**

"So tell me about you," Clair said as she conjured the food from the kitchen onto their plates.

"There is not that much to tell. My mom died when I was young. My dad was really broken up about it. He sent me to live with my cousins in Germany when I was ten. Then about a month or two after I'd been living with them I got an owl telling me I was a witch and that I'd been accepted into Blitzfang, the Wizarding School in Germany. After I left school I got a job looking for rare books for the Ministry of Magic's archives. I traveled around a lot. About a year ago I started writing. I have written a couple books; mostly textbooks which are now used at Blitzfang because I wrote them in German. However, I also wrote one or two novels; mostly fiction. So now that you know my life's story tell me about yours."

"Well zat one is kind of 'ard to beat. You've been around the world, worked for ze ministry, wrote several books, and you are still in your twenties. I don't zink I can beat zat, but I will tell you none ze less. Ok so let's start with my childhood. I grew up in ze South of France a several miles from 'ere. When I was about ze same age as you I got my letter for ze Beauxbaton Academy 'ere in France. My mother 'ad gone zere and 'er mother before 'er. It 'as been a family tradition. My father attended ze all boys' school 'ere in France. It's called Bonsoir. Bonsoir means 'good evening' in French. 'e is a Veela, as is my mother. Now I know you may zink male Veelas don't exist but zey do. Look at Adonis and Narcissus. Adonis was a prince known for 'is beauty and Narcissus fell in love with 'imself because 'e was so beautiful. Both men were Veelas. Both are my ancestors. I am a full Veela and my cousin, the one your sister plans to marry, is a 'alf-Veela. Oh I guess I kind of went off on a…what would you say…a tangent zat's it. Ok now back to my life. I attended Beauxbaton Academy and after graduation I traveled a bit. I taught at an all girls' wizarding school in South Africa. Well I guess taught wouldn't be the right word. I more or less gave guidance. So I guess I was ze guidance counselor. Well actually I did teach a bit, but I only taught French and English as an elective course. I quit about a year ago and did some more traveling. Now I'm working for ze Ministry of Magic in France. I'm kind of ze zerapist for any temperamental employees. Not much more to tell."

"Wow that's pretty impressive. Do you know any other languages besides French and English?"

"Well yes actually I'm quite fluent in Japanese and Spanish. What about you? You said you knew German and even wrote a book in German. Do you know any other languages?"

"No just German and that's only because I was forced to learn it, or fall behind everyone else because I couldn't understand what was being said in school. I guess foreign languages really aren't my forte."

**Fleur/Hermione**

"So how is the food darling?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"It's amazing 'ermione, zank you, but you really shouldn't 'ave gone to all zis trouble just for me," Fleur replied.

"Fleur, I wanted everything to be perfect tonight…. I have something I need to ask you."

"What is it 'ermione?"

Instead of responding to Fleur's question Hermione just got up from her seat and came around the table to where Fleur was sitting. Hermione smiled at her. She had something in her hand, but had made sure to keep it out of Fleur's line of sight. She got down on one knee. "Fleur Isabelle Delacour would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Hermione held up the box to Fleur. Fleur took the box from Hermione. Her hands were trembling as she opened it. The ring was amazing. Fleur slowly reached out with trembling fingers and pulled the ring out of the box. Her eyes were welling up with tears. Fleur turned to Hermione tears spilling down her perfect face. Hermione was shifting uncomfortably not sure if Fleur's crying was a good thing or not. Fleur just smiled at her and before Hermione could respond…

**Clair/Emalia**

"Hey Clair I've always wondered if what they say about Veelas only having one mate was true or not. I couldn't really find any books on the subject during my travels."

"Oh yeah it is, but not in what your zinking. We can 'ave as many sexual partners as we like up until we find our mate of course. When we find our one true soul mate zen zey are ze only zings we can zink about. Everyone else just pales in comparison."

"Well I guess I'm lucky you haven't found yours. If you did well I suppose I would seem rather 'pale'," Emalia joked. She stopped laughing when she saw the girl across from her biting her lower lip as though she was trying to say something but couldn't. "Wait Clair, have you found your soul mate already?"

"Well…umm…yes," Clair said blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see a ring on your hand. I just figured you were single and available. Please forgive me for my presumption," Emalia said feeling quite foolish.

"Oh…uh…well technically I am single. Zat person really doesn't know yet," Clair said once again biting her lower lip.

The pieces were beginning to fit together in the older girl's mind. For such a bright girl it was taking her a long time to finally put the pieces together. "Clair, I'm not your mate am I?" Emalia asked hesitantly. She was expecting a 'no' or'of course not', but she certainly wasn't expecting the answer that came from the younger girls mouth.

"Well actually…" Clair began. She took a deep breath and looked straight into Emalia's eyes. She mustered up all pf her confidence and stated firmly, "Emalia yes you are my mate."

"Wait…what…no…I…I…I can't be…I'm sorry…Clair…I have to…" with that she ran from the table and apparated a few feet away before Clair could really grasp what was going on.

**Oh yes and I kind of (not really) left both scenes at a cliff hanger wandering what's happening with both couples. Although I think we all know Fleur's answer it will still be nice to see her reaction fully and what she thinks of the engravings. As for Clair and Emalia, poor Clair but I mean really, how would you react? If your little sister's future cousin-in-law asked you out. You barely know the person and then said date tells you they're your soul mate. That's a lot to take in. Oh and I almost forgot to ask what did you think of my little made up history for Emalia and Clair?**

**Notes:**

**Did you notice that Hermione had told her sister to keep an open mind before she left with Clair? Also did you notice that in Hermione's second letter (the one addressed to Jolee there was a reference to when Jolee questioned her intelligence in the second chapter)?**

* * *

**Now I gave you kind of what you wanted. I made it into a long chapter. A very long chapter I might add. That took me a long time to write. So I think it's only fair that you spend a few measly seconds reviewing my hard work. Please and Thank You! **

**So now click that review button because I think it's only fair because I worked really hard on a LONG chapter! So maybe if you wanted you could leave a longer than usual review because I do like to hear the parts you liked so I can incorporate things like them into my story more often. Although I will be happy with a short review as well, just please review! **


	10. Talking Sense into Clair

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

**Hermione and Fleur**

Hermione held up the box to Fleur. Fleur took the box from Hermione. Her hands were trembling as she opened it. The ring was amazing. Fleur slowly reached out with trembling fingers and pulled the ring out of the box. Her eyes were welling up with tears. Fleur turned to Hermione tears spilling down her perfect face. Hermione was shifting uncomfortably not sure if Fleur's crying was a good thing or not. Fleur just smiled at her and before Hermione could respond Fleur leapt at Hermione pulling her into a very passionate kiss.

Fleur eyes were glistening with her unshed tears when she pulled back from lack of air.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Hermione asked face flushed from Fleur's kiss.

Fleur's smile grew wider as she looked down at Hermione who was now lying on the ground propping herself up on her elbows. She looked at Fleur who was lying across her lap. "'ermione yes I will marry you. I would love to be your wife. 'ermione why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy. They are tears of joy," Hermione said. Apparently Fleur liked her response because she pulled her into another kiss. Hermione pulled back remember that Fleur hadn't seen the engraving yet. "Fleur you haven't seen the engraving."

"Engraving?" Fleur held the ring up to read the tiny neatly scripted words imprinted on the band.

_With all my love to my soul mate. –Hermione_

"It's beautiful 'ermione. I love it. I can't wait to tell our friends and family." Fleur said.

Hermione took the ring from Fleur and slid it onto Fleur's ring finger. "Fleur I don't think you'll get that chance. Most of them already know. They were in on the plans the whole time. I even went to ask your parents for your hand in marriage."

"You really zought zis zrough didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I love you, and I wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"'ermione everything is perfect as long as I'm with you. So tell me 'ow did my parents take the news?"

"They were happy. I promised your mother we have lunch with them in Hogsmeade this weekend. I also had to tell my sister. Who is now on a date with your cousin. Clair thinks she is her soul mate."

"Zis is wonderful. 'ermione your not going to go back to castle tonight are you?"

"I was planning on it why do you ask?"

"Well, why don't you spend ze night with me in my carriage. We don't 'ave to do anything until you are ready. I just was 'oping to wake up with you next me."

"Fleur nothing would make me happier."

* * *

**Morning**

There was a knock on the carriage door. Hermione groaned she didn't want to move. She felt someone stir in her arms. Hermione opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her room. Then she remembered coming back with Fleur the previous night. Her hold tightened a little. Fleur smiled at this and leaned back into Hermione. Hermione was about to close her eyes when another series of knocks brought her back. Fleur seemed to be bothered by the knocking as well because she opened her eyes and muttered something about it being too early in French. Hermione started to pull away from Fleur but Fleur held her there not wanting Hermione to leave her. The younger girl just gave her a kiss on the check and said, "Fleur I will be right back I promise."

Hermione got up. Fleur had convinced her to sleep in nothing but her underwear and bra. Hermione had finally caved when Fleur took off her clothes revealing the thong Hermione had gotten her. The older girl had just climbed into bed and held the covers open as a gesture for Hermione to climb in as well. Hermione had hurried to take off her clothes and follow Fleur into bed. Unfortunately Hermione was paying for it in the morning. Her clothes where scattered around the room in her haste to climb into bed with Fleur. She had to hurry to find her clothes because the person at the door was becoming impatient. "I'm coming just hold your horses," Hermione yelled trying to hop into her jeans. She lost her balance and fell over with a loud crash.

The person at the door was not content with waiting any longer because they just opened the door and walked in. The person who'd been knocking was Clair who was closely followed by Professor McGonagall and Jolee. Clair had obviously not gotten any sleep because she had bags under eyes and looked quite upset.

Hermione hurried to cover her self up. Luckily Fleur tossed her the blanket from the end of her bed. Hermione gave Fleur a grateful smile. "Umm…not to be rude but why did you feel the need to barge in on us this morning?"

"Well Miss Granger, Clair came to us quite upset this morning. She said she needed to talk to you and it was urgent. So I took her up to Gryffindor Tower where you were supposed to be. Unfortunately you weren't there. So we got worried and searched most of the school before we ran into Jolee who said you might still be with Fleur. So she took us down here to find you," Professor McGonagall replied. "I can see we came at a bad time. Miss Granger I expect you in my office after Miss Delacour returns home. Now I will leave to get dressed and discuss."

I'm sorry Professor," Hermione said standing still covering herself with the blanket. Professor McGonagall just gave her a curt nod and walked out.

Jolee then turned to the Hermione, "Well my jobs done. I will see you both later," and with that she left the room as well.

"Well I guess that just leaves you Clair what was so important you had to come in when I'm not dressed?" Hermione asked.

"Your sister is mad at me, and I need you to talk to 'er," Clair stated plainly.

"What 'appened?" Fleur asked sitting up in her bed.

"I just 'appened to mention zat she was my soul mate and she freaked out. Please talk to 'er 'ermione. I can't sleep knowing she is angry with me."

"'ermione you need to talk to your sister. I remember when you were mad at me. It was unbearable," Fleur said looking over at Hermione.

"Fine I will talk to her, but let me get dressed first. Do either of you see my shirt?"

"I'm going to talk to your Professor, and tell her zat you are coming with me to your sisters. I'll be back in five minutes," Clair said as she left Fleur and Hermione to find the younger witch's clothes.

"'ermione, can I come with you to your sisters?" Fleur asked getting up from bed.

"I really think I should to talk my sister alone, but yeah you can come. You can have breakfast with your cousin while I'm talking to my sister. That way Clair won't be pacing the hallway impatiently. By the time you order breakfast I will have calmed Emalia done. Then I can bring my sister to come have breakfast with you and Clair. That way I can show my fiancé off to my sister."

"You really want me to meet your sister?" Fleur asked. She was rather surprised that Hermione actually wasn't ashamed of her.

"Fleur there nothing I want more than to show you off. Your gorgeous I still can't believe you agreed to marry me."

"'ermione I'm ze lucky one. I still can't believe you asked. Now let's go get my cousin's soul mate back."

**

* * *

**

**Emalia's apartment**

"I didn't know you could apparate Fleur," Hermione said as she wobbled a little from the side effects of side along apparition.

"Of course I can. We graduate when we are sixteen at ze Beauxbaton Academy. Meaning I will be graduating zis year. So naturally I would 'ave gotten my apparating license."

"I completely forgot you graduate a year early than I do. That means I will be in school for the next two years while you're off living your life."

"No I won't be off somewhere. I will be wherever you are."

"Fleur you can't know that for sure."

"Hermione I zink Clair and I should 'ave a talk with you when you and your sister after zis."

"I don't know why, but I have feeling there is something that I don't know; something that I probably should know."

"Don't worry about it right now 'ermione. Just go explain zings to your sister. I'll be 'ere when you're done."

"Fine but I expect answers," Hermione pouted. Fleur laughed at Hermione's antics. She gave her a quick peck on the check and apparated away with Clair.

**

* * *

**

**Up in the Apartment**

"What are you doing here 'Mione?" Emalia asked when she opened the door to reveal her little sister.

Hermione had brought a book with her about Veela's; the one that Jolee had given her. She knew her sister had probably read it, but thought it was a good idea to bring it along anyway. "I need to talk with you Mia." Hermione stepped around her sister and took a seat on the couch.

"Sure come in and have a seat why don't you," her sister said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and shut the front door. "So Hermione are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Sit first and I will tell you," Hermione replied. She waited for her sister to sit before she continued. "I came here to tell you your being a selfish git…"

Emalia started to interrupt but Hermione cut her off. "No Emalia let me finish what I have to say. You're a selfish git for walking out on Clair like that. I know I'm the pot calling the kettle black here because I did the same thing to Fleur. Luckily I had a friend who told me what an idiot I was being. So now I'm here to tell you the same thing. First of all, she opened up to you and you shunned her. No actually you just ran away like a coward. Second, you're her soul mate get over yourself. Third, you'd be lucky if Clair even forgave you for the way you treated."

Emalia had been ready to yell back at her little sister, but Hermione's words cut her deep. She knew what Hermione said was true. Though she couldn't bring herself to admit to Hermione that she knew she was right. "Hermione, how was I supposed to react?"

"Well not run away for one. You really hurt her," Hermione's tone wasn't as sharp as it had been. It had softened considerably.

"Ok I know I've been a git. I'm just scared ok. I'm nervous too. I can't get her out of my head. I got no sleep last night. Hermione just tell me how to fix this," Emalia said defeated covering her face with her hands. She let the tears fall now. She couldn't hold back any longer.

Hermione got up from the couch and knelt in front of her sister. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Emalia," Hermione whispered. Her voice was calm and soothing. "What you're going to do is your going to listen to what Clair has to say. You're going to accept the fact that she's your soul mate and you're going to ask her out on a date for tomorrow. You're going to get to know her."

Emalia looked up at Hermione, "Since when did you get so smart?" The sisters laughed and hugged one another. "On a scale from one to ten how bad did I mess up?"

"I'd say an eight because you can still fix it. Plus, Clair has to forgive you. Now come on your apparating us to breakfast so I can introduce you to my fiancé."

**So what do you think? What do Fleur and Clair have to talk to Hermione and her sister about? What other surprise could possibly be in store?**


	11. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

**Breakfast with Fleur and Clair**

Hermione and Emalia apparated to the café right as the waitress was taking the cousins drink orders. Hermione went and sat by her fiancée and gave the waitress her drink order as well. Emalia was hesitant. She could see Clair hadn't gotten any sleep and she felt terrible knowing that she was no doubt the cause of the younger women's lack of sleep. She gave the waitress her drink order although she was still standing. The waitress left and Emalia asked, "Is it ok, if I sit next to you Clair?"

Clair smiled at her, "Of course you can Emalia. Does zis mean you are no longer mad at me?"

Emalia sat next her. "I wasn't mad. I was just a little freaked out. I know I shouldn't have run out on you like that. I'm sorry Clair. I should have stayed to hear you out. Maybe I could I take you out tomorrow night and we could talk about this?"

"I would like nothing more Emalia. I shouldn't 'ave told you like zat. For zat I am sorry."

"Don't be silly Clair. You're not the one who should be sorry. I'm the one you ran out of you."

"No I…"

Hermione cut her off. "Can't we all agree that both of you are sorry and would like to put the past behind you and start anew."

"Do you want to start anew Emalia?' Clair asked gazing into the older woman's eyes.

"Yes Clair I would like to very much."

"Good because so would I," Clair said smiling at Emalia.

Fleur cut off their starring into one another's eyes by saying, "You know we're still here right."

"Oh umm…sorry," Emalia said embarrassed.

Clair just grinned at her cousin and shrugged, "Sorry cousin, but you know 'ow it is."

Fleur looked at Hermione a mischievous grin playing across her features. "Zat I do indeed cousin."

Hermione smiled back but turned to her sister. "So sis this is the person I wanted to introduce you to. Fleur this is my sister Emalia. Emalia this is my fiancée Fleur."

The two women shook hands. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who has captured my little sister's heart."

Fleur blushed at Emalia statement. "As it is nice to see who has captured my cousin's eyes." Fleur was careful not to say heart. She didn't want the situation to be awkward because of the whole Veela soul mate thing.

There was a pause in the conversation. Everyone wasn't sure what to say next. Luckily Hermione remembered that Fleur had something she wanted to tell her. "So Fleur wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yes….'mmm zere are several zings I'm zinking you should know about Veela's but probably don't. Perhaps we should wait to talk about zis until after we order."

Hermione reluctantly agreed because right then their waitress decided to show up with their drinks. After everyone had ordered the waitress left and Hermione turned back to Fleur. "We've ordered. So are you going to tell me now?"

"Yes I will tell you know. Although I'm not sure exactly were to start. Clair maybe you should tell zem?"

"Ok if you want cousin. You see 'ermione, you said Fleur would be off living 'er life while you're still in school, correct?" Clair paused while Hermione shook her head to indicate she had indeed said just that. "Well zat can't 'appen. You see after bonding your attraction and ze Veela's attraction to you will increase. For the first couple months after ze bonding being away from one another for a couple of 'ours will seem like days. This will be unbearable meaning you will want to spend every moment with one another. After zose first few months have passed 'owever you will be able to be apart for a while meaning the length of a normal work day and not 'ave ze desire to ravish ze other as soon as you walk zrough ze door. Zough being away for more zan a day or two will have zis effect on you both. You see 'ermione it'll be quite difficult for Fleur not to be around you. As well as for you not to be around 'er."

Hermione was silent for awhile taking in this new information. Fleur was worried that she might react like she did the first time she sprang new information on her. Although this was not the case, "So what will we do when I have to go to school?"

"Well I would imagine zat your 'eadmaster would make a kind of special exemption for you and Fleur. You 'ave a special case. I would imagine Fleur would either 'ave a'house in 'ogsmeade zat you could stay at and travel to school by Floo or maybe zey would let Fleur be an apprentice to zat gamekeeper fellow. Zat way you two might 'ave your own little cabin along ze woods."

Hermione sat there silently contemplating the new information. Fleur turned worried to Hermione. Some of Hermione's hair had fallen into her face. Fleur lovely pushed it behind her fiancée hair behind her ear as she said, "'ermione what are you zinking about love?"

"I'm thinking about what will happen after we get married. I guess I didn't think this out quite as thoroughly as I had thought."

"Do you wish not to marry me anymore?" Fleur asked quietly.

"What!" Hermione's head snapped up at Fleur's question. Hermione reached out and held Fleur's hand. "Fleur, why wouldn't I want to marry you? I love you and I really want to marry you and nothing going to change that. I was just think of how I'm going to have to ask Professor Dumbledore about the living arrangements when I get back."

"So you're not worried or mad?" Fleur asked hesitantly.

Hermione was now holding her hands and looking into her eyes. "Fleur honey I'm not mad or worried. I was just thinking of the questions that I need to remember to ask when I get back to Hogwarts."

"Really so you're not 'aving second zoughts?"

"No Fleur I want to marry so much. I love you so much that I would take you to the Ministry of Magic right now and get married. I'm not going to do that though because I want to give you the perfect wedding."

"I love you 'ermione."

"I love you too Fleur."

They just stared into one another's eyes lovingly until Emalia cleared her throat. "So, is that all you had to tell us?"

"Well actually no it wasn't. Zere are some other zings we zink you should be aware of…"

"Such as?" Hermione inquired.

"Well let's start from ze beginning because Emalia 'as not 'eard everything zat 'ermione 'as. You see when Veela's find zeir mate zey marry zem pretty quickly or else well ze Veela slowly dies. Said Veela needs not only to marry zeir mate but also bond with zem. Are you following me so far?" Clair asked Emalia. The older woman shook her head to mean she understood although she seemed a little dazed from the information she was just given. "Good well being Veela we are able to 'ave kids with our spouse. I'm not quite familiar with it completely so I won't go into it now. Anyway Veela's are very protective. Zus zey get jealous very easily. Zat is when we turn into our counterparts?"

"What do you mean counterparts?"

Fleur rubbed above her eyes as if to clear an headache. "We...turn into 'arpies? I assume you've 'eard of zem before."

"Yes, yes I have...is there anything else we should know?" Hermione asked.

"Probably but unfortunately I can't seem to remember any of it at ze moment. Can you remember anything else Fleur?"

"No I can't sorry…maybe we should just enjoy breakfast. We can always talk later."

* * *

**Later Back at Hogwarts**

"Are you sure you just can't come back to my carriage with me?" Fleur pouted.

"I'm sorry Fleur, but Clair said she promised Professor McGonagall that I would go talk with her the moment I got back."

"Are you sure you can't come back with me. I would make it with ze delay."

"Fleur as much as I'd love to go back to carriage with you and do what I think you're insinuating. We can't one because I'm not blowing off Professor McGonagall…"

"You won't be blowing 'er off you just be delayed," Fleur cut in.

"…and two because I want to wait until I'm married to do that with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Fleur but I'd really like to wait."

Fleur was nibbling on her ear. "'ow long did you say till ze wedding?"

"Fleur….I can't think when you're doing that," Hermione hissed.

Fleur smirked and pulled back. "Please stay with me."

"I'm sorry Fleur. I'll try to keep the visit short ok?"

"Fine," Fleur pouted crossing her arms and walking away into to her carriage.

Hermione just shook her head and turned and started walking towards the castle. Halfway there she was met by a group of Slytherin girls. They were sneering at her. "So Mudblood put a spell on that Beauxbaton girl to make her like you?" one of them called out.

Hermione spun around on her heels to look at the Slytherin girl. It was Pansy Parkinson who had said this to her. "What do you mean Pansy?"

"Draco told us that you proposed to her. Apparently she said yes so you obviously must have put a spell on her."

"How does Malfoy know that?"

"He overheard your friends Potter and Weasley talking about it."

Hermione didn't want to hear anymore. She knew if stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to control her temper. So instead she ran before she could hear anymore.

* * *

**The Headmaster Office**

When she had gotten to Professor McGonagall's office the Gargoyle had told her that she was to go the Headmaster's office immediately. When she arrived at the Headmaster's office the Gargoyle had jumped aside for her. She hadn't knocked the door was opened before she could. The heads of house and the heads of the three schools were all in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger just the person we've been waiting for," Headmaster said standing up from his seat.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? [you know you want to review]**


	12. The Meeting Part: 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

**The Headmaster Office**

_When she had gotten to Professor McGonagall's office the Gargoyle had told her that she was to go the Headmaster's office immediately. When she arrived at the Headmaster's office the Gargoyle had jumped aside for her. She hadn't knocked the door was opened before she could. The heads of house and the heads of the three schools were all in Professor Dumbledore's office._

"_Miss Granger just the person we've been waiting for," Headmaster said standing up from his seat._

"Umm…Headmaster what is this about?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Please have a seat Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall instructed. Hermione did as her Head of House asked and took the only empty seat left. As she did the door was banged open. Hermione immediately turned to see who had the audacity to walk into the Headmaster's Office without knocking or announcing themselves. Standing in the doorway was none other than Barty Crouch Senior; the Head of the British Division of the Department of Magical of International Magical Cooperation. Standing close behind him was Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother who worked as a junior assistant for the Minster of Magic.

When the Head of the Department of Magical of International Magical Cooperation entered the room Hermione noticed two other officials she hadn't seen standing behind man before then. One of them she recognized as Ludo Bagman. She'd seen him at the Quidditch World Cup with Harry and Ron only a couple of months ago. He was the Head of the Department of Games and Sports. The other was woman she did not recognize. Although Hermione guessed she was probably a Veela because she bore the same distinguishing features as Fleur.

"Good evening to you. Mrs. Bonnet, as always it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm afraid, Barty that you and Ludo are a tad early. This matter does not concern the Triwizard Tournament so I must ask that you wait in the hall. I'm sure it'll only take a moment," said Albus conjuring up another chair for Mrs. Bonnet.

Hermione remembered Professor Dumbledore's announcement about the Triwizard's tournament at the beginning of school. The winners from each school would be announced in two days time. Personally she thought the whole thing was barbaric.

"I'm afraid it does concern us. It has come to our attention that Miss Delacour has already entered herself in the Triwizard tournament. We are worried about what might happen if Miss Delacour is in fact chosen as the Beauxbaton champion. So as you see this is very much our business," replied Barty.

Albus nodded sagely, knowing that this in fact could be an issue. He conjured up three more chairs for the gentlemen in question. Once everyone was seated Albus reseated himself and readjusted him spectacles before speaking. "Miss Granger, do you know why you are here today?"

Hermione's face started to grow warm with the knowledge that everyone's eyes were now on her. She cleared her throat nervously before answering the Headmaster's question. She somehow managed to keep her voice steady so as to appear to have some sort of confidence; though she was anything but confident at the moment. "I'm sorry Headmaster. I'm not currently aware of why you wanted to see me."

"Not even an inkling of a clue?" asked Albus. Hermione shook her head to indicate that she in fact did not know. "I think you, Miss Granger, know more than you realize. Think on it a moment before replying."

Hermione thought about it for a moment as the Headmaster had advised. She did have a pretty good clue as to why she was here and why everyone else was here but didn't know for sure. "Well Headmaster I'm not entirely sure but with the information I have gathered I can only guess that it has something to do with Fleur and me."

"What information have you gathered?" inquired the Headmaster.

"Not so much information as observations. I have observed the people who are gathered in this room. It's not only people from this school so I must assume it concerns the other schools along with Hogwarts. You said you were waiting for me so I assume I was the subject of conversation. The only reason the other schools might have a problem with me, would be my relationship with Fleur. I also noticed that Mrs. Bonnet is most likely a Veela because she bares similar features to Fleur. You did not tell her this did not concern her like you did Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman. That just confirmed my suspension of this having something to do with Fleur. Also Mr. Crouch was concerned about Fleur entering the tournament. I can't think of any reason to why he would be concerned besides my impending marriage to her. Which leads me to question why isn't Fleur here as well?"

"Very good Miss Granger you used your deductive reasoning to solve part of the motive to why you have been called here. Now before I answer your question, I would like to get all the facts straight. How much do you know about Veelas?"

"Jolee has given me one of Fleur's books to read. As I'm sure you're aware I had breakfast with Fleur and her cousin. I do know a bit more from what was discussed this morning but nothing more."

"Did you influence Miss Delacour's decision to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" This question came from Barty Crouch, and it was by no means asked in a nice way. Before Hermione could answer the door burst open to reveal Alistair Moody, the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor.

"I'm sorry for my lateness Albus. I was otherwise indisposed at the time you told us to meet," Professor Moody apologized. He conjured himself up a chair and sat down in the back.

Everyone was quiet for awhile. They must have either forgotten Barty's question or were waiting for Hermione's answer. Mr. Crouch did not seem to be as patient as everyone else. "Well girl speak up what's your answer," barked Barty.

Hermione had completely forgotten his question. She nearly jumped out of her chair when Barty barked his order at her. "Oh…um…I'm sorry sir I seem to have forgotten the question."

"The question was, did you influence Miss Delacour's decision to enter the tournament," this time it was Percy turn to talk because it seemed beneath Barty to repeat himself.

"Then my answer would be no. I had no knowledge of Fleur even entering the tournament. I'm opposed to the tournament. I think it's barbaric so even if I had had the knowledge I certainly wouldn't have encouraged it."

"Did you not encourage 'er because you know she would be a great champion for ze Beauxbaton Academy?" asked the Beauxbaton Headmistress.

She seemed to be accusing Hermione of trying to give Hogwarts a better champion by dissuading Fleur. This irked Hermione considering she had already given her reasoning. "No ma'am," although her tone was forced when she said 'ma'am.' "I would never do such a thing. I believe in a fair competition even when I don't agree with the competition itself."

"But you're 'oping she does not become champion," accused Madame Maxime.

Hermione was getting rather irritated at this point with the Beauxbaton Headmistress. "Of course I'm hoping she does not win. What sane person would want their fiancée to risk their neck in some stupid competition?"

"Zey would 'ave eternal glory if zey won," countered the Headmistress.

"So what if they have eternal glory! I can stand the thought of Fleur dying. I love her and don't want to see her hurt. So excuse me when I don't agree with you." Hermione no longer tried to keep the anger out of her voice. She had been practically shouting at the Headmistress. She wasn't quite sure what had come over her. She normally would never yell at an adult.

The Headmistress and Hermione seemed to be having a glaring competition. "Hmmm…" mused a female voice. Hermione turned to reveal that the noise had come from the Veela woman. "I see zat ze bond is starting to affect to you as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean zat you are starting to 'ave ze same responses as a Veela in your situation would 'ave. Not many Veelas mate with wizards let alone zose of muggle decent. I 'ave never witnessed any of zem 'aving a bond like zis where zey become as attached as ze Veela. You are truly an interesting phenomenon in ze Veela community. You're creating quite ze stir."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean many people are becoming curious about your relationship with Miss Delacour." The French woman paused for a moment before speaking again. "Miss Granger, do you know you I am?"

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	13. The Meeting Part: 2

**-Well I did promise to have this uploaded by Thursday so here it is-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

"_I mean many people are becoming curious about your relationship with Miss Delacour." The French woman paused for a moment before speaking again. "Miss Granger, do you know you I am?"_

"No ma'am."

"Well I represent ze Veela community for ze Ministry of Magic. Whenever zey 'ave an issue involving Veelas, zey call me and I deal with it."

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I don't exactly see how you fit into all of this."

"I can see where you don't. You see zere are several issues with your marriage to Miss Delacour. Nothing zat can't be resolved, but issues none ze less. Are you aware of ze issues surrounding your marriage to Miss Delacour?"

"I'm afraid I am most likely unaware of the majority of them. I do however know some of them. Such as Fleur graduating school this year while I still have three more years left. Fleur told me that Veelas can't be away from their mates that long so we'd have to arrange something. There's always the issue of the Triwizard Tournament. I would guess me being a muggle born is also an issue. That's as far as my knowledge goes on the matter."

"You know some of ze key issues. I'm pleased zat Miss Delacour 'as been keeping you informed on zings. I zink zings are better resolved when we get straight down to it. So Miss Granger I will tell you ze direct reason for my involvement in your marriage. The first would be ze issue of you being muggle born. Zis is a very strange anomaly for a Veela to be attracted ze way Miss Delacour is to you. You're treading on unknown territory. We can only guess some of ze zings zat will 'appen during ze bonding; zough we can not say zem with any sort of certainty. For example your protectiveness over Fleur is unusual. It doesn't 'appen to ze wizard or witch in your case zat falls for ze Veela. Any questions so far?"

"No ma'am. Although I think it would be wise before you go any further to inform you that I am no longer the only muggle born to be the soul mate of a Veela."

"Excuse me, but I do not know what you mean."

"What I'm saying is apparently Fleur's cousin, Clair, has found her soul mate. Her soul mate is my sister who is also muggle born."

"'ow do you know she is Miss Delacour's cousin's soul mate?"

"Clair told me. I had to go tell my sister about proposing to Fleur, so Clair apparated us there. When she met my sister she got all dreamy eyed. Then she told me that my sister was her soul mate."

"Mrs. Bonnet, Miss Delacour's cousin told me the same thing as well this morning," added Professor McGonagall.

"May I ask why she told you?" inquired Mrs. Bonnet.

"She had to give me a good enough reason to allow Miss Granger to leave campus without first coming to see me after what I walked in on. She told me about her connection with Miss Granger's sister. Apparently they had a little quarrel and she hoped Miss Granger might be able to talk some since into her sister."

Hermione blushed at her professor's words. Mrs. Bonnet did not seem to notice or she didn't care either way she continued on asking questions. "If I may Professor, what exactly did you walk in on?"

"Miss Granger seemed to have spent the night with Miss Delacour. When I walked in she and Miss Delacour were in a mild state of undress."

"Which is one of the reasons this meeting was held sooner rather than later," added Professor Dumbledore.

"I see, but back to what I was saying before. Ze second reason, Miss Granger, is ze issue of you and Miss Delacour's bonding relationship while at school. I believe I should inform you on what exactly must occur. Although I zink I will save you ze embarrassment and tell you after zis meeting. Now for my zird reason, if Miss Delacour does in fact become ze Beauxbaton champion is raises ze question of whether it will be aloud. Lastly, I am 'ere to answer any questions about Veelas zat might arise zroughout zis discussion."

"Well that still does not answer my question as to why Fleur isn't here as well," stated Hermione ignoring all the other questions that had popped up in her head after hearing Mrs. Bonnet.

"Miss Granger that is quite simple. We wanted to give you all the options before consulting your fiancée in case you decide that it would be more beneficial for you both to wait to get married," replied the Headmaster. "Now let's get started on fixing some of these issues shall we. The first one that was brought to my attention would be the bonding. You and Miss Delacour will not like being apart and will become quite possessive of one another. Which raises two questions, the first being will you attend normal classes with everyone else. The reason this question arouse was because if I am informed correctly if someone starts looking at your Veela mate will get rather jealous; which can lead to problems. Then the second question would be the sleeping arrangements. Now what comments and concerns does everyone have?"

"I say separate zem," said Madame Maxime. It was clear that she did not like Hermione.

"I say send them home to be homeschooled," declared the Highmaster of the Durmstrang Institute.

"That is not an option Igor," replied Albus calmly. "I refuse to send Miss Granger home over this little issue. I'm sure Olympe will agree with me."

"Of course I agree with you Albus. Fleur is one of my prized students. I would never dream of sending 'er 'ome," agreed the Headmistress of the Beauxbaton Academy.

"I believe that it would be the best interests of both Miss Granger and Miss Delacour to be given private lessens while their bond is still young," said Professor McGonagall. "I know Miss Granger is bright enough to pass up her peers in school, this would give her that opportunity. It might even allow her to graduate early. From what I've heard of Miss Delacour I can only guess the situation is similar."

"I agree with you Minerva that does seem like the logical solution. What do you think Mrs. Bonnet?" asked Albus.

"I zink you two 'ave ze right idea. I would 'ate for tension to build within 'ogwarts because of zeir bond. Although if Miss Delacour does become ze Beauxbaton champion, 'er contact with Miss Granger will undoubtedly be limited."

"Can we not remove Miss Delacour's name from the drawing?" inquired Professor Sprout.

"No there is nothing. Once you enter there is no going back," spoke up Barty.

"Well we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Now Miss Granger you did not give your opinion on the matter. What are your thoughts?" asked the Headmaster.

"I agree with you, and I don't mind the idea of private lessons."

"Good so I think that matter is settled. You and Miss Delacour will have private lessons from here on out. Now for the second issue the sleeping arrangements. Where will they sleep now and where will they sleep next year when Miss Delacour is no longer a student. Our options for this year include creating a private room within Hogwarts that no one must know about, allowing Miss Granger to stay with Miss Delacour in her carriage, or building a small hut like Hagrid's for the pair. Thoughts or comments on this matter anyone?"

"I vote for them to stay in the carriages," said Madame Maxime.

"I believe the carriage will become too small for the couple after the first few weeks. I personally suggest living in a room within Hogwarts," commented Albus.

"I agree with Albus," added Professor McGonagall.

"I vote for the hut idea," said Karkaroff.

"Miss Granger what is your preference on the matter?" asked the Headmaster.

"I would have to talk with Fleur before I answer you," replied Hermione.

"Fair enough then we move onto the other matter of where you will be staying after her graduation. Your options include staying wherever you were at previously or getting a house in Hogsmeade that you Floo in every morning from."

"Once again I'm afraid I would have to talk with Fleur first. I'm sorry Headmaster."

"That's quite alright Miss Granger. I think we have cleared up the matters that involve you directly. Why don't you show Mrs. Bonnet the grounds?"

"Alright, Headmaster," Hermione said standing from her chair.

* * *

**So what did you think? And remember what Mrs. Bonnet said, "Ze issue of you and Miss Delacour's bonding relationship while at school. I believe I should inform you on what exactly must occur. Although I zink I will save you ze embarrassment and tell you after zis meeting." What will she say that's so embarrassing review to find out. **


	14. Speaking with Mrs Bonnet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

"_That's quite alright Miss Granger. I think we have cleared up the matters that involve you directly. Why don't you show Mrs. Bonnet the grounds?"_

"_Alright, Headmaster," Hermione said standing from her chair. _

_

* * *

_

Hermione walked Mrs. Bonnet outside to start there tour. They were walking at a relatively slow pace, but Hermione knew they weren't out here for the view. They were outside to talk about her relationship with Fleur. The young Gryffindor was just waiting for the older witch to speak first. She wasn't going to be the one to start a conversation about all that unless the other witch initiated. She wasn't going to offer any information without getting some in return.

"So Miss Granger, should I get right down to ze point or would you rather talk about ze scenery?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean do you want to 'ave some small talk before I get right into ze real issue?"

"Oh um…no we can get right into things," Hermione said walking along the shore of the Black Lake, sand crunching beneath her sneakers.

"Alright zen let's start with ze bonding ritual. 'ow far 'as Miss Delacour gone with you?"

"Um…I'm not sure I understand what you're asking," Hermione said blushing.

"Well what do you zink I'm trying to ask?"

"Are you asking if I have done _it_ with Fleur?"

The French woman started to laugh. Hermione wasn't sure why, but she figured it was probably because she was way off from what the older witch had actually meant. "Zat's not what I meant. I meant 'ow far along with the ritual bonding? Although, I would suppose zat did answer my question in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"'ow much do you know about ze bonding, Miss Granger?" asked Mrs. Bonnet as she paused under the shad of one of the many trees that grew out over the lake.

Hermione stopped as well. She didn't look at the older witch. Instead she looked out at the lake. "I don't know much at all. I just know it's going to have to happen soon. I know that it involves some potions and this bonding thing that Veelas do but that's all I know."

Mrs. Bonnet sighed saying; "Miss Granger it seems you know little to nothing about what actually must occur. I zink I should start with ze beginning and work my way from zere. First, you will 'ave to take a couple of potions which I'm sure you're already aware. Zey may 'ave side effects zat I must alert your 'eadmaster about."

"What sort of side effects?" asked Hermione. The young Gryffindor stood several feet away from the older witch. She didn't look up at all.

There was a moment of silence between them were the only thing that could be heard was the crunching of sand beneath the older woman's shoes as she walked over to were the younger girl stood. The older witch laid her hand reassuringly on the younger witch's shoulder. "Zere are a few. You won't be able to control your emotions and desires as easily as you do now. You will be prone to angry outbursts. I'm not sure any other way to put zis, but when you see Fleur you'll be overcome with desire for 'er. You may not be able to control yourself even around ze other students."

"How long before I can take the potion?" Hermione asked keeping her hand busy with a button her sweater.

They began to slowly walk again. "Ze earliest would be in a week's time ze lasted would be a month."

"I'd like it to be sooner rather than later."

"Zat's good to know. Now about ze rest of ze ritual bonding, you see you two will be united by a very powerful Veela magic. Miss Granger zis is a well….very delicate matter so if you'd rather talk with me about zis when Fleur's around I will understand?"

"I think I'd like to wait for Fleur. There are some things that I have to discuss with her about the ritual."

"Very well zen can I aspect to 'ear from you in a week's time or if Miss Delacour is indeed to become ze Beauxbaton champion sooner?"

"Well I guess I will see you then," Hermione said shaking the older witch's hand. "It was very nice meeting you Mrs. Bonnet."

"And you as well Hermione, but I'm afraid I do have one question before I go. Do you have Clair's address?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bonnet, but I don't know where Clair lives. Although, I think it's only fair to warn you that my sister and Clair's relationship is still quite young. I don't think it's the best idea to question a relationship so young."

"I agree with you Miss Granger. Perhaps zey will be more apt to speak with me in a week's time when I see you."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Well zen until next time Miss Granger," with that the older witch walked out through the gates of Hogwarts and apparated.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the start of the tournament when the champions are chosen with some extra special surprises. So review and I will try to write (actually type) as fast as I can so the next chapter will be up faster if you review. **


	15. Selecting of the Champions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Sorry it's been awhile I know…but here you go!**

**

* * *

**

"'ermione are you excited about ze choosing of ze Triwizard Tournament?" Fleur asked trying to decide which of her Beauxbaton uniforms looked best on her although they were all the same according to Hermione. While Fleur tried on clothes for the selecting of the Triwizard Champion, Hermione read a new book that Madame Pince had just gotten in for the Hogwart's Library. This had become a regular thing for them, Hermione spending her evenings before dinner with Fleur either talking with the French girl or reading. She did this upon her Headmaster's recommendation so she could get to know more aspects of Fleur before moving in with her. Hermione had put off telling Fleur about her meeting with the Headmaster and Mrs. Bonnet. She decided it was better to wait until after they find out who the Triwizard champions will be. After all that would be the whole bias for decision on where they would stay or even if they'd be aloud to stay together.

"No Fleur, I'm not looking forward to tonight. I don't like the idea of pitting school against school in that way, and I certainly hope that you aren't apart of it," Hermione said never taking her eyes off of her book.

Fleur didn't take her eyes off her task at hand, but continued conversing with Hermione. "I know you don't wish me to be 'urt in ze tournament. I would not 'ave entered if I'd been with you at ze time. Unfortunately, I wasn't so now we're just going to 'ave to live with whatever 'appens."

"And what if you get hurt?" Hermione asked still not taking her eyes off of her book.

"I wouldn't get 'urt because I know zat would just 'urt you, but try not to fret on it. Chances are I won't even become ze Beauxbaton champion," Fleur said finally turning around. "Now are you ready to accompany me to ze Great 'all or are you going to continue reading all night?"

Hermione looked up smiling. "I suppose you wouldn't like the answer of five more minutes?"

"No, I would not like zat answer so it's a good zing you didn't give it. Now come on I want to find out who's going to be my school's champion." Fleur tugged Hermione up from her bed where she had been sitting reading. Hermione quickly marked her place as not to lose it. Hermione pouted at Fleur slightly at having had to put up her book. Fleur laughed at Hermione's attempt at pouting. "You are too cute, 'ermione. Now come along, or we will be late."

"Would it be so bad to be late for such a horrible occasion?" Hermione asked reluctantly following Fleur out the carriage door.

"Do you 'ave to be so cryptic on such an 'appy occasion. Anyway aren't you ze one who is always complaining 'ow ze boys are always making you late?"

"Way to answer a question with a question," Hermione said rolling her eyes as they walked along across Hogwart's grounds making their way up to the castle.

"You aren't denying it. I zink you're ze one zat makes ze boys late with your reading."

"Oh sure blame me for their tardiness," Hermione said whilst opening the castle doors for her lady love.

"Oh come on and stop complaining," Fleur said pulling Hermione along by the hand over to the Great Hall and through the doors. With finally squeeze of the hand for reassurance Fleur left Hermione to take her place at the Gryffindor table whilst she took her place at the Beauxbaton table.

The dinner seemed to go slower than both Hermione and Fleur would have liked. They kept stealing glances at one another when they thought no one was looking. When ever they'd catch one another's eye they'd quickly look away embarrassed at being caught catching at glance at the other. Finally, Professor Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament selecting would begin. A cup appeared in front of the staff table. The cup held orange flame. Nothing happened at first but finally a single piece of paper shot out of the flames just to be snatched up by the Headmaster. He read the name on the paper aloud yelling, "The Durmstrang Champion…Victor Krum!"

A loud cheer rang out from the Durmstrang table. Victor was sent back to a room behind the staff table. After everything calmed down a bit another piece of paper shot out. Professor Dumbledore snatched up this paper as well and read the name aloud, "The Beauxbaton Champion…Fleur Delacour!" The Headmaster didn't seem as jolly when announcing Fleur's name. Although, whatever feelings he might have had were far outweighed by that of Hermione. As soon as he read out Fleur's name Hermione's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. She felt like she would wakeup any moment just to find out that this was one of her nightmares, but sadly it was too vivid for that. Hermione through her deep sadness saw Fleur shoot her a sad look before walking off to join Victor.

None of Fleur's friends cheered knowing what this would mean for Hermione and Fleur's relationship. Likewise none of Hermione's friends cheered instead many of them tried to offer her words of comfort though none helped what-so-ever.

Through Hermione's daze she recognized Cedric Diggory's name being called out as the Hogwart's Champion. Just as Professor Dumbledore was giving his speech about the three champions the flame in the cup went blue again and another piece of paper shot out. The whole hall went silent. If someone was to drop a quill it would undoubtedly be heard throughout the castle. Professor Dumbledore snatched the paper and muttered the name before yelling it out, "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione was petrified she could hardly move. If it wasn't for her friends pushing her to stand up she probably wouldn't have moved from the spot. She slowing staggered on shaky legs up to Professor Dumbledore. "I…I…I…what…how…I didn't…how can…" Hermione stuttered out to be cut off by the Headmaster.

"Go back with the other champions we'll discuss this back there…"

Hermione weakly shook her head in acknowledgement and staggered her way up the steps to the door. She probably wouldn't have made it if it weren't for Professor McGonagall rushing over and helping her make their way to the door. Hermione although weak opened the door for her professor and herself. As soon as she stepped in Fleur rushed to her side, "What 'appened?" the French girl exclaimed.

* * *

**So surprising enough? Do you want more?**


	16. Meeting of the Champions

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.

**Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been really busy. Hopefully I'll be able to update more over the holidays. Now enough talk and on with the story…**

**

* * *

**

"_What 'appened?" the French girl exclaimed._

Hermione was still in daze about what happened. She could've sworn she must be dreaming because this certainly couldn't be real. "I…I…I…"

As she stumbled over her words the heads of the different schools entered the room with Professor Dumbledore at the lead. He seemed deep in thought when he took Hermione's shoulders holding her at arms length asking, "Miss Granger did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"Wha..What? Of course I didn't headmaster," exclaimed Hermione suddenly coming out of the haze she had been in from the surprise of her name being drawn.

"Well of course she is lying," accused Madame Maxime. "She obviously entered 'er name into ze goblet in 'opes of being closer to Fleur and steal ze title of champion from 'er."

Hermione opened her mouth ready to defend herself, but instead it was Fleur who spoke in her defense. The French girl had obviously caught on by now as to what had happened. She seemed to be fuming at her headmistress's accusation. "'ow dare you accuse my fiancé. If she said she did not do it. Zen she must 'ave not done it!"

"The girl obviously entered her name in the goblet. Albus I think it is time to reconsider our previous arrangement with Miss Granger," mentioned Karkaroff having never liked either of the girls.

"What arrangement?" Fleur asked completely oblivious to the conversation her fiancé had with the adults. "'ermione, what are zey talking about?"

"Fleur uhh…honey well you see the day I had to go talk to Professor McGonagall I had to go up to Professor Dumbledore's office….and you see…they wanted to talk about what to do about our relationship. I told them I wanted to talk to you first because this the decisions like where we would live which would affect both of us…"

Fleur cut her off, "Zen why didn't you talk with me about it?" Fleur couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. Her thoughts immediately went to the wrong conclusion, '_Why didn't Hermione tell me? Is it because she really doesn't want to move in with me? Of course, why else wouldn't she tell me'?_

As if reading Fleur's mind Hermione immediately jumped into reassuring Fleur whilst wrapping her in a tight hug. "Oh no Fleur I wanted to tell you. I really do want to move in with you, but…with the whole chance of you becoming the Triwizard champion. I didn't want you to get your hopes up if you got into the Triwizard Tournament because we couldn't live together if that happened."

Fleur pulled back from the hug holding Hermione at arms length. "But mon amour, why can we not be together if we are in ze tournament?"

"Why! Why! Because you are opponents there is no way I would ever agree to let you two conspire against Victor," shouted an incredulous Highmaster of the Durmstrang Institute.

"Oh please your champion is no match for Fleur. She does not need ze silly girl to 'elp 'er beat 'im!" cried an outraged Headmistress of Beauxbaton Academy.

An argument began to ensue between the two heads of the other magical schools and the teachers of Hogwarts until Professor Dumbledore called in a loud booming voice, "Enough!"

Everyone stopped there arguments and turned to the elder wizard as he spoke again although in a less commanding voice. "Now let's all try to be civil to one another after all this is supposed to be about interschool cooperation. Now first thing is first, we must find if this will even be aloud. Barty I turn the floor over to you."

"Oh…ummm…thank you Albus. First let's make this perfectly clear without interruptions. Miss Granger did you enter your name in the goblet?"

"No sir, but if you all continue to not believe me I'd be happy to take a truth-telling potion if that would appease you."

"I think that would be a wise thing to do Miss Granger, but that shall wait until after the meeting. Now assuming Miss Granger is telling the truth and even if she wasn't we have no choice but to keep her in the tournament. The rules are very clear that the only way one could possibly get out of this magical contract would be death."

"I don't see a problem with that," spoke Karkaroff earning himself many death glares from those around him and even a growl from Fleur.

"She shall enter the tournament that much is clear without exception," Professor Moody announced.

"Karkaroff if you continue to make such comments I will be forced to ask you to leave," Albus spoke calmly. It was eerie like the calm just before the storm. "Now it is very clear that Miss Granger must in fact enter the tournament." At this statement Fleur's arms tightened possessively around Hermione as if to protect her. "That will change every..."

He was interrupted by the door opening to reveal Mrs. Bonnet. Fleur obviously recognized her because she pulled Hermione's body even closer against hers. Mrs. Bonnet saw this and smiled at the couple. "No reason to be protective Miss Delacour. Believe it or not I am 'ere to 'elp you both. I promise I will not take 'er away from you contrary to what you might zink."

The Fleur and Mrs. Bonnet seemed to be having a stand off as they both stared at one another. Fleur trying to tell if she was being truthful and Mrs. Bonnet trying to prove she was being straightforward with the young Veela. Finally Professor Dumbledore broke the tension, "Now that you are here I think it would be wise to discuss the living arrangements and marriage plans. So I open the floor up to ideas and comments. Barty what's your thoughts?"

"Well they obviously can't live together now. It would give them an unfair advantage over the other contestants which we couldn't allow. Meaning that anytime they spend together should be carefully monitored. I know that if they were put together they'd try to help one another out meaning they'd be cheating."

"Zey're still going to need to be bonded. What do you propose we do about zat if zey are not aloud to live together?" asked Mrs. Bonnet rather indignantly. She was not pleased with the idea of separating the two. No Veela had ever bonded with a muggleborn meaning there was no way to tell the side effects. Plus she wouldn't be able to study them.

"Do they really have to be bonded?" asked Barty.

"I'm afraid so Monsieur Crouch. The latest we could 'old on is maybe a month and a 'alf but even zat would be stretching it. If my understanding is correct ze champions will 'ave zree weeks before zere first competition. Why don't we complete ze bonding in zat amount of time? Zen when it closer to the actual date say a couple days before we could 'ave a teacher monitor zeir time together."

"I zink that would work," Madame Maxime said.

"I don't like it, but it appears to be our only option," agreed Highmaster Karkaroff.

"Wait a second what about what Fleur and I want?" Hermione asked surprised by the lack of consideration given to her and Fleur's feelings on the matters that would affect them.

"'ermione sweetheart, zeir plan doesn't sound too bad. I mean don't you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I still want to marry ma belle ange. I just want to make sure this is what you want. I want this wedding to be perfect for you."

"I like zat," said Fleur pulling Hermione into a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart Hermione asked, "What do you mean you like that?"

"I mean zat I like zat I'm your belle ange(beautiful angel) because you are mon mignon meaning my cutie."

"I like that," Hermione said smiling at her fiancé.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat bringing them both back to the reality that they were not the only ones in the room. "Now back to the real matter. Are they going to be living together and what about their private classes?"

"Private classes?" Fleur asked not knowing what Professor McGonagall was talking about.

"Yes, darling they think that I'll get jealous if I see others ogling my wife."

"Awww...you 'ave no reason to be jealous ma belle. Zey may look all zey want, but you are ze only one allowed to touch." Fleur whispered the last part in Hermione's ear as she kissed the younger girl's neck. Hermione's face immediately became a nice shade of bright pink as a blush spread across her face much to Mrs. Bonnet's amusement.

"Well as much as we all love watching you two love birds. I zink we should discuss ze issues zat Professor McGonagall was so kind to bring up. Zey could still 'ave class together, but I doubt zey'd be able to get any work done."

"I agree Mrs. Bonnet. Why don't they have separate classes? Minerva you although you specialize in transfiguration you could always become Miss Granger's private tutor after hours and as for Fleur's private tutor I'm sure Olympe would be happy to take on that challenge. As for where they will live we do not have the power to keep a married couple apart. I think it's only fair that we let them stay together, but not off campus like we'd originally discussed."

"I disagree Albus I don't think they should be together that would open the floor wide open to cheating," spoke up Barty.

"Why don't you allow zem at least to be together once or twice a week? I can assure you zat zey will find a way if you don't," added Mrs. Bonnet

"Zat sounds good to me Albus," agreed Madame Maxime.

"I suppose that would work," muttered Karkaroff.

"Good now that that's settled, why don't we allow the champions a little time to themselves tonight and we'll reconvene in the morning where we can use the truth potion to prove that Miss Granger is telling the truth. Mrs. Bonnet, I do ask that you stay the night. We will definitely need your expertise in the matter," Albus said.

"Of course I will stay. I still must talk with Miss Delacour's cousin and Miss Granger's sister. I shall write zem as soon as I get settled. Zere are many plans to make."

"Well then now Miss Granger I think it would be wise if you stayed with Miss…"

"Albus…" started Minerva interrupting him. She really didn't want to walk in on two half-naked teens again or worse if she walked in before they were able to get on any clothes at all.

"Oh relax Minerva. After all I think that you will be wise enough to knock this time. Miss Granger, why don't you stay with Miss Delacour in her carriage tonight?"

"Alright Professor," replied Hermione taking a hold of Fleur's hand and walking out of the small room.

* * *

**No I'm not going to explain why Hermione's name was in the goblet. I mean I know why it's there, but I'm kind of following along on how the book did things meaning they didn't tell you why till almost the end, but I will give you clues along the way so you could guess it if you want. Oh yes and as always please review. I'm half-way through the next chapter so if you review it might encourage me to finish it and update. :)**


	17. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all belonging to J. K Rowling.**

Hermione and Fleur had walked hand in hand back to the cabin. There was a certain tension in-between the pair which was one of the reasons they were waiting till they got back to the cabin before they talked about anything.

Hermione's thoughts traveled. She was more worried about what this would mean on their relationship now that they weren't going to be aloud to see that much of one another. The only good thing that came out of this was that she'd be getting Professor McGonagall as a private tutor, but that still didn't make up for the lack of time she'd be able to spend with Fleur.

Finally after walking for what seemed like forever they made it to Fleur's cabin. Hermione held open the door and allowed the older girl to go first. As soon as Hermione was in and closed the door she was attacked by Fleur hungrily kissing her and pressing here up against the door.

Fleur's lips crashed onto her fiancée's. As she passionately kissed the younger girl she brought Hermione's hands up over her head pinning them there. Fleur's tongue grazed the bottom of Hermione's lower lip begging for entrance which Hermione eagerly accepted, deepening the kiss. Just as Fleur's free hand began to snake its way up Hermione's shirt there was a knock on the door effectively stopping their advancement.

"Grrrr…what ever zey want, it better be damn good to interrupt zis," Fleur growled. She pulled back from Hermione just enough to let the younger girl get away from the door so she could to open it.

Apparently it's never good to stop a Veela when they're as aroused as Fleur was. "What do you want?" Fleur practically yelled as she flung open the door. Standing outside the door was Adelynn, Camille, Cherree, Gabrielle, Jolee, and Jacqui.

"Well 'ello to you too, sunshine," smirked Adelynn pushing past Fleur and coming inside without invitation. The others closely followed her.

"You know I did not invite you in?" Fleur growled.

"Oh we know. 'ermione dear, you look a little flushed," Jolee commented. "I 'ope we didn't interrupt anything." Fleur could see the mischief dancing across her eyes.

"Oh shut up," Fleur said plopping down on her bed next to the place where Hermione now sat. "What do you want anyway?"

"We just wanted to check to make sure everything was ok with ze two of you," Camille replied sitting next to her girlfriend, Cherree.

"Can't I just be left alone to 'ave one second of peace with my fiancée?" Fleur asked more to herself than anyone else. Hermione laid a comforting hand on Fleur's thigh try to calm down the rather flustered French witch.

"It is alright, Fleur. They just want to make sure everything's alright. They're your friends who are trying to help you; they are not like Karkaroff," Hermione soothed.

"You should listen to your fiancée, Fleur. We are just concerned about you, but seeing as 'ow you're not being the pleasant one at ze moment. I suppose we'll just talk with 'ermione until you're ready to be more agreeable," Jolee said shooting Fleur a particularly nasty glare before turning to smile at Hermione. "I guess I'll jump right into zings, 'ow'd you manage to get yourself into ze tournament?"

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know to be honest, Jolee. I didn't put my name in the goblet so right now I have no idea why, but apparently the professors feel as though I would cheat if I were to spend time with Fleur. So in other words my time with her will be grossly limited."

"What! Zat it is unacceptable!" Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, yelled jumping up in her rage. "Zey can NOT split you two up."

This was followed by several angry comments from the rest of the Beauxbaton girls until Fleur finally turning the frustration from her friends to a new enemy, those who were actually the trouble of her problems the professors. "Zey are not separating us forever, although it sure seems like that is what zey will try to do. Apparently I am not aloud to see my 'ermione but once or twice a week once ze competition 'as started. Also to make matters worse Mrs. Bonnet is 'ere."

"Fleur, why do you hate her? She seems perfectly nice to me," Hermione commented now stroking the blonde's platinum locks.

"You don't understand 'ermione. She is one of zose from ze council zat will 'ave to approve of our bonding. I don't like ze idea of anyone 'aving to approve of us. You are my mate and I choose you zat should be enough."

"What if they say no?" Hermione asked cautiously not wanting to upset her fiancée.

"Well zen I will find a way to be with you of course. 'ermione listen to me very carefully. I promise you I will fight for you till ze end," Fleur turns so she is facing Hermione fully. The half-Veela's eyes bore into the younger witch's with a fiery passion in them. "I wish I could promise you zat everything would be alright, but I…I just can't do zat but I do promise zat I will do anything it takes to protect you in zis tournament and from ze council."

"I love you so much Fleur," Hermione whispered as unshed tears glinted in the back of her eyes. Before Fleur could Hermione brought her lips to meet the older witches. The kiss was soft and tender full of love at first increasingly becoming more passionate with each passing moment. Lucky enough, Fleur's friends got the hint that it was time for them, albeit dragging Fleur's disgruntled little sister behind the whole time complaining about being forced out of her own sister's carriage.


	18. Morning!

**Warning: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Zelda's Hero who got me to write again. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for getting me to finish the story.**

* * *

**Fleur's Carriage**

Now that Fleur's friends were gone, the two witches didn't seem inclined to hold back their passion for one another any longer. Things were quickly getting out of hand. Fleur arousal hadn't dampened any since she had had Hermione up against a wall. Now, she was pushing the smaller girl back until the back of the Gryffindor's knees hit the bed, causing her to fall back dragging Fleur with her.

Fleur was eager. Her fingers ran down Hermione's side, slowly caressing her barely touching her lover's breast. The French girl's slow teasing was driving Hermione crazy. The frizzy haired witch couldn't take it anymore. "Fleur, you have to stop teasing me"

"But mon amour, zat is all I'm allowed to do. Unless you're ready for more," Fleur sighed. Arousal was already clouding her judgment. If her friends hadn't of interrupted then she wouldn't have been able to remind herself not to rush Hermione.

"I…I…no, I don't think we should do anything tonight. I think I'm not ready to go all the way with you yet, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't object to going beyond first base. I mean…I wouldn't mind if you went under the shirt next time." Hermione felt so awkward saying this to her fiancée. She wasn't used to telling people how she feels, especially when it came to sexual actions.

Fleur tilted the younger girls head so she was looking at her instead of picking at the covers of her bed. "'ermione, I like it when you tell me what you're feeling. Please, don't keep what you're feeling bottled up. I'd love to take it a step forward with you, but since we obviously should get some sleep considering we have a big day tomorrow. I zink it would only be fair if you slept in your undergarments tonight."

"Fleur…" Hermione warned gently.

"No, listen 'ermione. You've been freaking out about being without clothes ever since zat teacher of yours walked in on us. Please 'ermione, I miss seeing your beautiful body. I love feeling your silky skin against mine."

Hermione seemed hesitant, but her mind was immediately changed when Fleur began to slowly unbutton her shirt. She did so in a slow sensual way. With her shirt off, the French witch stood letting her unzipped skirt fall to the floor. She was wearing matching pink bra and thong that barely covered anything. Turning around so Hermione had a perfect vision of her ass, she bent down to pull off her socks. Her ass pushed up in the air wiggling seductively at Hermione as she pulled down her knee length socks.

"Will you be joining me?" questioned Fleur, raising an eyebrow.

Tripping as she rushed to throw off her clothes, Hermione jumped on the bed with Fleur, her clothes scattered everywhere.

* * *

**Emalia's ****Apartment**

Clair and Emalia found this in a familiar situation. The couple had been enjoying a heated makeout session on Emalia's couch. Hermione's sister was becoming adventurous as her started to make its way up under Clair's tight black shirt.

When the French girl didn't stop her, Emalia started to message Clair through her bra. The blonde jumped causing them to separate. "I'm sorry did I do something to make you uncomfortable?"

"I…I...no, I just 'ave not gotten zat far with someone before," muttered the younger witch, Clair.

"Clair, are you a virgin?" When she didn't get an answer she continued. "You know, it's ok if you are."

"Yes, I am. Most Veela's are virgins until zey meet zeir mate. Nothing could compare to being with zeir mate. Apparently, it is quite incredible for both partners ze first time. I am almost afraid to ask zis, but are you a virgin?"

"I wish I could tell you that I was, I really do, but I am not. I am sorry, Clair." Both girls seemed generally sad about the confession. Both had fallen madly in love with one another. Clair jealousy was rearing its head as she thought of someone else touching her mate. Her nostrils started to flare.

"Who 'ave you slept with? Was it a woman or man? I must know zeir name. I will kill anyone who 'as touched you in such a way," hissed Clair in such a way that sent a jolt of arousal through Emalia. She loved this side of the French girl.

"They were both boys. I've been with two boys before, but I never enjoyed being with them very much. You have nothing to worry about. I am totally and completely yours."

"Mine?" questioned a still huffy girl.

"I am positively absolutely yours. Now, why don't you spend the night tonight? We don't have to do anything. I just want to hold you and show you that you're the only one I want to be with," whispered Emalia as she brought their lips together. Both girls started to shift as they stayed connected while they tried to make their way to the older girl's bed.

* * *

**Morning in Fleur's Carriage**

There was no knocking, just opening the door. Mrs. Bonnet gave the girls no warning as she barged into their carriage. "Well, isn't zat just a lovely image?"

The covers had shifted off the bed at night so the she could see both girls clearly. Fleur was holding Hermione around her midsection, clinging to her tightly. Mrs. Bonnet couldn't or help notice that one of Fleur's hands had made its way up to the Gryffindor's breast. Her hand was squeezing the other girls breast like a child might a teddy bear. Hermione's back was to Fleur. One of her hands rested on top of the hand Fleur had on her stomach, while the other rested on the French girl's hip.

Mrs. Bonnet smirked at the couple. They were adorable together. They looked as though they were a perfect fit. "Wake up girls! Day waits for no woman."

Both girls were brought out of their perfect slumber. Fleur immediately pulled Hermione closer, covering the smaller girls covered chest from view as she growled at the intruder. Upon seeing it was Mrs. Bonnet, she growled all the louder. "What do you zink you are doing 'ere? 'ow dare you come into my 'ome where my mate and I sleep!"

"Do not growl at me! I am your superior! Now 'urry, I do not 'ave all day. Get dressed so we can go." Mrs. Bonnet took a seat at Fleur's vanity, not giving the girls any time alone.

Fleur jumped up in front of where Hermione was so as to cover her from view. Hermione was enjoying the view of Fleur's ass so she didn't say anything about her mate still being in only a thong. "Get out of 'ere!"

"Now Fleur, I believe you should get dressed. I'd 'ate to 'ave your mate get jealous at ze fact I am seeing in next to nothing. On zat note, I zink it would be wise if you'd both got dressed."

Fleur anger was peaking, she made a dive for the other French woman. Hermione jumped out of bed grabbing her around the waist before she could tackle the older witch who hadn't even flinched.

"Good, now zhat you're both out of bed. You can get dressed. I'll be waiting outside ze carriage."

* * *

**I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Anyway, please review. The next chapter will involve a lot about Mrs. Bonnet and Hermione's family (including her sister).**


End file.
